Cardcaptor Alex:An Adventure of a Life Time
by ARayofHope
Summary: Alex King is an ordinary fourteen year old but when he finds the Sakura book and inside the Sakura Cards he is appointed to collect them.Using the Cards he must defeat a new evil and pass the Final Test!Bound to be better than it sounds, I hope!
1. The Strange Book

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**My first story so please be kind!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Cardcaptors but that would be cool!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter one:**

**The Strange Book!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alex ran through the quiet streets of Tomeda!_**"**__I can't believe I'm late again" _he thought to himself.Alex was fairly fit but even he couldn't run half way across the city in five minutes. "_Hmmm……I wonder where the shortcut Matt told me about is?" _Alex thought to himself_. "_There!" exclaimed Alex. He turned sharply into a small alleyway and broke into a sprint. The bell rang as he swung open the door.

"Ah Mr.King nice of you to join us. Once more and you'll have classroom chores for a month!"

"Yes Mr.Evans, it won't happen again. I promise!"

Alex made his way to his seat beside his best friend, Matt Coleman.

"Nice going!" teased Matt.

Alex made a face at his friend and told him to shut up.

At lunch Alex and his friends, Matt, Kim, Jack and Ash, decided to eat outside. They were sitting under their favourite tree and talking about the new book shop opening down town. "I hope they have some books they don't need." Everyone looked at him as if he was mad." What are talking about?" asked." Well my mum teaches Grade 2 and she promised the kids a book fair, so she asked me to go to the library and different book stores to see if the have any old books." Everyone went back to their lunch and said what they would be doing after school. Alex looked around and saw a stick on the ground. All of a sudden it began to flicker. Alex blinked hard. The flickering stopped. The bell rang and all of them got up and left for P.E.

They were playing baseball and it was Alex's turn to bat. Alex but on his helmet and held his bat up.

It was Matt's turn to pitch. As he threw the ball it began to flicker. Alex blinked hard but know it looked like a pink card. Alex looked at his bat and it was a blue staff with a star in a ring and two small wings at the side. Alex looked around and no one seemed to notice. All of a sudden the baseball hit him square in the face. "Ouch!" said Matt." That gotta hurt!" A dazed Alex sat up and looked at his bat. It was just a normal bat.

Alex walked to the corner with Matt. Matt had a photography class at the community centre so both of them went their separate ways." I'll call over later to show you my new camera and to hear the whole story why you struck out today in baseball!"."You wouldn't believe me." replied Alex.

When Alex arrived at the new book shop he was greeted by a cheery voice." My first customer! " Alex jumped back in surprise as a blonde woman took him by the hand. " Since your customer number one" as she said this she held up her index finger." Everything is half-price!" "Thank you Mrs……..uhhhhhh? "_Ms_. Haligan" Alex bowed low and apologised. Ms. Haligan just laughed." No need to apologise. I'm used to it!" " I'm Alex King. I'm fourteen. I was wondering do you have any books you don't need."Ms. Haligan began to think." I think I have some in the cellar. Go down there and take as many as you like. There's some cardboard boxes down there also." "Thank you" said Alex as he bowed low.

Alex went down to the cellar and saw shelves upon shelves of books. He began throwing them into the box . He went down to the last shelf and all of a sudden the aisle was illuminated. Alex shielded his eyes and began to walk down the aisle to find the source of the light. When he arrived at the bottom of the shelf he found the source was a pink book. When he reached out to grab the book the glowing stopped. He pulled it out and looked at the cover. It was pink with a winged lion on it with a sun on a chain and seal in the shape of a wing. He tried to open it but couldn't. He blew the dust away and squinted at the writing on it.

"Sakura." All of a sudden the seal opened. Alex opened the book and inside there was only a set of cards but still he felt drawn to it. He decided to take it home.


	2. The First Card

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**No reviews but I felt like updating. From now on: No reviewsNo update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors!**

**Chapter 2:**

**The First Card**

Alex woke up the next morning very early since it was turn to cook breakfast.

It was a Saturday which meant not doing anything so he didn't mind. After he was finished cooking he wolfed down his and called his parents and his two siblings. They were twins one was called Leo and the other was called Ben. They were seventeen. Alex heard a bang from upstairs. He walked upstairs and got ready for one of his brothers pranks to be waiting for him. He walked to his room which was the source of the noise. He looked around and no one had come out of their room. "That's odd." Alex opened his door and saw the book he found the day before glowing. He walked over to the book and opened it. All of a sudden the cards flew out of the book and through the ceiling. Alex dropped the book on the ground. Alex looked at the book in amazement. He was about to pick up the book but all of a sudden a yellow head of a stuffed animal began to emerge. After a few seconds a stuffed animal had formed. It had a big head and a little body with wings and a tail. He looked furious. "I can't believe you freed the star cards!" he yelled.

Alex reached out and snatched the little bear. "What the hell are you an electronic stuffed animal? Where do the batteries go?" The creature broke free from Alex's grip. "I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm Kero or Cerbaros. I'm guardian of the star book. But you broke the seal and made the cards panic. So you're the one who's gonna get 'em back!"

Alex looked at Kero. " What they flew away and you want me to get them? Are you crazy?" Kero looked around the room. "What's your name anyway?" "Alex. Hold on what do these cards do and if you guard them how did they get away?"

Kero looked serious. He sat cross-legged in mid air as Alex flopped down on the bed.

"The star cards have different powers and a different spirit in each one. They were created by Clow Reed but my old master Sakura….."Alex cut across him. "That's the name on the book." "Yeah." continued Kero " She converted them into star cards."

Alex thought about that for a moment. "So how do they work?" Kero sat on the bed "Magic of course! Luckily I woke up before all the cards escaped." Kero gestured to the book and it floated over to them. Two cards were in it. The book landed on Alex's lap. He took out the cards. He read the writing on them. "The Jump and The Shadow. What do you mean woke up?" Kero forced a laugh. " Well ya see ………I'm mean……It was only for a little while!" "Kero" said Alex in an angry tone. "Last time the cards escaped I was in the middle of a thirty year nap. So this time I stayed awake. But after thirty years ya get tired ya know? So anyway you're my new cardcaptor!" Alex glared at him. "And what will I have to do?" Kero crossed his legs. "It will be dangerous but when you capture a card it'll be under your command." "I'll do it! But I don't have magic how will I capture them?" "You have a very strong magic but you'll have to learn how to control it! Alex closed the book and set it on the bed. "Okay so what do I do?"

One Hour Later:

Alex sat on his bed trying to get his new star key to work. Alex closed his eyes and the star circle appeared.

"_Oh Key of the star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff,_

_And shine your light."_

"_Release"_

The staff extended in his hands. "Finally" said Kero. "Now sign your name on the cards and lets try using them." Alex signed his name on The Jump and on The Shadow.

"Okay but lets go to the school. No one will see us there." On the way to the school Kero told Alex what the Jump Card would do.

Once at the school Alex released the staff. "Does it come in any other colour?" Alex asked. "Ummmmmmmmm………..Yeah I think I might be able to do something." Kero floated over to Alex and stretched out a paw to touch the staff. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The staff glowed a brilliant white light. Alex shielded his eyes. When the light died down Alex looked at it. It was the same shape, size etc. but it was an amazing blue. "Whoa. Thanks Kero." "No problem but I can't do anything to the cards. Now Use the card." Alex took out the jump card and threw it in front of him.

"_Jump Card,_

_Release and Dispel."_

"_Jump Card"_

White wings appeared on his ankles. "Now Alex jump." Alex jumped but easily went fifteen times higher than usual. He could the whole city. As he began to fall he heard a bang. He looked down and saw a gaping hole on the school fence. Alex landed on the ground. "Alex it's The Shot Card. Uh-oh." Alex looked at the glowing ball of light. "What are you talking ………" All of a sudden The Shot Card flew towards him. "Alex move!" Alex jumped high in the air. "What's going on?" Kero flew up to him. "I said your name in the same sentence as shot. So it's after you now. It won't stop until it kills you or you seal it." Alex landed on the ground and bounced again to avoid another blast. I only have Jump and Shadow. How can I seal it?" Alex avoided another blast and landed on the roof of the school. Kero flew over to him. "Use the Shadow card. But it won't hold long against the Shat so you'll have to be fast." Alex jumped into the air. "Okay!"

Alex threw the card in front of him. The star circle appear below him.

"_Shadow Card,"_

_Trap The Shot Card,_

_Release and Dispel"_

"_Release"_

The Shadow Card formed a sphere around the shot card. Alex landed on the ground.

"_Shot Card,_

_Return to your power confined"_

"_Shot Card"_

A blank card appeared at the end of the star staff and the shot and shadow card was sucked into it. The two cards circle Alex and he caught them in an outstretched palm.

"Well done Alex. The Shot Card is a hard card to capture." Alex smiled. "Thanks a lot Kero." said Alex as he quickly signed the card. Alex reverted the Jump and the staff and ran home.

He opened the door(Kero went through his bedroom window) and his mom told him that he had missed dinner but she had put a plate in the oven. All of a sudden his stomach rumbled. He was about to turn on the oven when someone rang the doorbell. He ran to the door and opened it. It was Matt and he had an expensive photography camera in his hands. It had an LCD screen on the back. "Hey Matt. What's up?" Matt showed the screen to Alex. It was a zoomed in picture of Alex releasing The Shadow in midair with Kero beside him. Suddenly Alex didn't feel hungry anymore.


	3. The Fly Card

**Cardcaptor Alex!**

**I got some**** reviews so I'll update!**

**In the last chapter Alex caught the Shot Card and Matt found out about Alex. In this chapter The Fly Card reveals itself. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Fly Card **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alex had being trying to explain the star cards to Matt(It was the next day). Matt was doing it on purpose hoping Alex would show him. "Fine watch!" Kero was on the bed watching the two bicker. "_Things really__have changed__since my day._ _That Mat t kid's doing this on purpose! I mean he does have quite a lot of magic so we can use him in the task's to come!" _thought Kero. Alex stood up in front of Matt and took the key off his neck. He held out the star key. " This is the star key. It gives me the power to seal the cards." Alex reached over to the desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the star book. "This is the star book. It holds the star cards." Matt reached over and grabbed the book from Alex. He tried to open it but couldn't. Alex grinned. "You can't open it without the key, plus the cards are right here." Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out the three star cards. He outstretched his hand and revealed the key in his palm.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

_With Powers Burning Bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine Your Light."_

"_RELEASE"_

The key floated above his hand in a ball of blue light. It began to extended above his hand. He reached out and grabbed the newly formed staff. "This is the star staff. It can activate the cards." explained Alex as he held up the Jump Card. Matt stared at him with a blank expression. "How do they work ?" asked Matt. Alex opened his mouth but Kero cut in. "A powerful sorcerer call Clow Reed created the Clow cards. He also created me. He lived for hundreds of years, but when he felt it time to move on he locked myself and the Clow Cards into the Clow Book. Then after hundreds of…….." Kero was cut off by a knock on the door. The door knob turned and Alex grabbed Kero and shoved into his pocket. Matt jumped up and grabbed two books and opened them on a random page. He threw one in front of Alex and himself. Alex threw the staff underneath his bed. His two twin brothers walked in. "Hey squirt…….and squirt's friend." Matt opened his mouth to retort but Alex got there first. "Why don't you go and jump off cliff!" said Alex. "That's not very nice is it Ben?" "Indeed it isn't Leo. What should we do to punish him?" A menacing grin spread across the twins faces. "We'll be right back" they said at the same time. They left and closed the door behind them. Kero flew out of Alex's pocket. "Do you know how hard it is to breath in there." Kero yelled but Alex wasn't listening. He was reaching under his bed. He pulled the staff out from under it. "Lets go I don't want to be here when they get back with whatever they got planned." Matt went out the front door while Alex used the Jump and went out his bedroom window. Kero came with them. Alex turned the staff into the key and they began to walk down the street. They decided to go to the park. Surprisingly it was empty. Which wasn't normal since it was a Sunday afternoon. "What's going on? It's empty." said Matt. Alex looked around. _"Something's not right" _thought Alex. Matt walked up to the tallest tree he could find and began to climb it. Alex followed and sat on the branch below Matt. "Why's it so quiet?" asked Alex. Matt looked around the empty park. "I don't know. Maybe there's a festival in town." Alex shook his head. "We would have heard something. Besides I can feel something……."Alex thought about it for a minute. "Magical!" said Kero. Matt jumped down form the tree. "While you think about that I'll go get some drinks" he said pointing over to a vending machine. "What do Guardian Beasts drink anyway? asked Matt. Kero smiled. "Anything will do!" Matt ran over to the vending machine and began to put money in. Kero floated cross-legged above Alex's head. _"I sense a star………"_Kero was quickly pulled from his thoughts as it began to rain feathers. "That's odd" said Alex as he jumped down from the tree. He looked up and saw a huge white bird fly high above the city. "Kero I'm only guessing put that's a star card isn't it?" Kero flew over to Alex. It's the Fly Card." shouted Kero. Matt ran over to them. "Alex I think it's time to use your sissy cards" Alex glared at him. "STAR CARDS" he shouted. With that he took the key from his neck.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

_With Powers Burning Bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine Your Light."_

"_Release!"_

The staff appeared in Alex's hand. The Fly Card swooped low. Alex jumped backwards to avoid it. Then realisation struck him. "Matt." he shouted. "I'm okay" said Matt half dazed. His next action surprised Alex. He pulled a camera out of his pocket and took a picture of the Fly Card. _"What the hell is wrong with him?" _thought Alex as he pulled out the Jump Card. Kero pulled Matt out of the way as Alex dodged the giant bird swooping down. In the attack the giant bird destroyed most of the trees in the park. Kero began to shout. "Alex quick it'll destroy the entire city if you don't hurry!" he screamed.

Alex threw the card he had been holding in front of him.

"_Jump Card,_

_Release and Dispel,_

_Jump Card!"_

Alex swung down the staff to meet the card. White wings appeared on his heels. The Fly Card swooped low. Alex ducked down and got ready to jump. As the card began to raise into the sky Alex jumped and grabbed onto the cards talon. It began to raise higher and higher and Alex held on for dear life. From the ground Matt saw Alex hanging from the birds talon. "Kero tell him to stop he'll get himself killed." said Matt not wanting to see his best friend smashed against the sidewalk. Kero looked concerned. "I can't! As a cardcaptor Alex must find this out on his own."

said Kero. _"If I stop him now he'll never be able to do it on his own!"_ thought Kero. Meanwhile Alex began to pull himself up onto the talon. He was trying to think of a way to capture the card without hurting himself in the process. "How the hell am I going to do this?" said Alex to no one in particular. As the card began to swoop down Alex had an idea. The card was over the trees it had earlier destroyed and Alex jumped off. He landed hunched down and quickly threw another card in front of him.

"_Shadow Card,_

_Tie Fly up,_

_Release and Dispel."_

"_Release!"_

The cloaked figure appeared and rushed towards the giant bird. It began to tie around it's wings. Alex saw his chance. He began to twirl the staff in between his fingers.

"_Fly Card,_

_Return to your power con……Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

Alex was thrown backwards as the Fly Card broke the grasp of the Shadow. Alex tumbled along the grass as he heard Matt and Kero yell his name. He slowly began to get up. The Shadow floated over to him and he caught it in his hand. He began to search from his staff but he couldn't see it. "Damn it!" shouted Alex. "Looking for this." asked Matt. Alex spun around. Matt was standing there holding his staff. Alex took it off him. And began to run off. "Alex this is way to dangerous!" shouted Matt. But it was too late Alex had already activated the Jump Card. The Fly Card was circling above the park. Alex jumped up in to the middle of the imaginary circle the card was making. Alex quickly pulled out the lat card he had to try. He threw it front of him.

"_Shot Card,_

_Shoot Down Fly,_

_Release and Dispel."_

"_Release!"_

A girl with long fiery hair appeared. She turned into a ball of light and shot towards the giant bird. It hit the huge the white wings and the head. But nothing worked. All of a sudden Alex found himself shouting. "Full power" he screamed. The Shot Card blasted towards the cards back. It hit square on and the giant bird squawked out in pain as it fell to ground. Alex landed and looked at the giant creature. He looked into it's eyes. And he saw nothing but confusion.

"_Fly Card,_

_Return to your power confined."_

"_Fly Card!"_

A blank card appeared at the end of the staff and the Fly Card was sucked into it. The card floated up and stopped in front of him. Alex took hold of the card. Kero flew over to him with Matt not too far behind. "Well done, champ." said Kero. "That was amazing. Plus I got lots if pictures of it!" said Matt holding up the camera. Alex took a pen out of his pocket and began to write his name. "The Fly spirit really took a liking to ya." said Kero. Alex looked at the tiny guardian beast. "How can you tell?" Kero laughed. "Didn't you see how it looked at you when you caught it. It understood why you had to do it." Alex nodded his head. Matt looked at the two. "Well come on then!" Alex looked up from the card. "What?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Try it out." Alex rolled his eyes and threw the card in front of him.

"_Fly Card,_

_Release and Dispel."_

"_Release!"_

A shroud of blue mist covered him and when it disappeared he was standing there with white wings coming out of his back. "That's so cool" said Matt. Kero floated beside Matt smirking to himself. Alex flapped the newly formed wings and lifted off the ground. He began to raise higher and higher. "Kero!" he shouted. "How do I do this?" All off a sudden he knew how to fly. It was as if the knowledge just popped into his head. He soared high above the town and the view was amazing and he began to think what the rest of the cards will do and if he could bond with them like he did with the Fly.


	4. The Two Rivals

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**I was just reading over the other chapters and realised that I haven't really written about Alex's life. There will be a card but I'm going to try put more of his life in!**

**It's two weeks after the Fly Card. Since then Alex has captured Windy,Sword,Mist and Dash.**

**In this Alex has a strange dream about two people on top of the radio tower while he realises he has feelings for one of his best friends!!!!!(I do not write yaoi so who it is should be pretty obvious!!!)**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Two Rivals!**

_DREAM:_

_Alex stood in nothingness. He was wearing his school uniform. He turned around and something began to shine in his pocket. Eight pink cards burst out and formed a circle around him. He looked around slowly. Then the scene changed._

_He was standing on top of the school with Kero floating beside him .He was wearing an outfit he'd never seen before. Pink cards were falling in front of him. It was night and he was facing the biggest full moon he'd ever seen in his life. Be yond the trees he could see the radio tower .On the top stood two figures. The Jump card appeared in front of him. That's when he realised he had the staff in his hands. He was about to activate it when……………_

_END DREAM!_

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. _6:30am_ flashed at him in red numbers. He slowly sat up. Kero poked his head out of his drawer. "What's up, champ?" Kero asked. Alex blinked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Alexas he got out of the bed. Kero floated over to him and sat on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything Alex and I mean it so tell me what's up?" Alex thought back to the dream. "well I had a strange dream and well it just freaked me out. It seemed so real." Kero looked worried at his friend. "That's normal! Now that you can control your magic you'll have predictive dreams. Sakura and I used to have this motto and it helped her out of loads of difficult situations." What was it?" asked Alex. Kero smiled at him. "Expect the Unexpected!" Alex smiled and began to get dressed for school.

Alex turned the corner and saw Ash and Kim walking together. Alex watched them and could feel a jealous rage building up inside him. He didn't know why because nothing was going on between Ash and Kim._"I don't like Kim. I do not have a crush on her. I do not have a crush on my best friend.(__**Matt's his best guy friend while Kim's his best girl friend)**_ As he walked up to his two friends he saw Kim stop and turn around. She smiled at him which made his stomach lurch. _"Who am I kidding I have a huge crush on my best friend." _ Alex was pulled out of his thoughts by Kim tapping him on the shoulder. "Alex you haven't said anything in about two minutes! What's up?" Alex blinked and looked at the two of his friends. "Nothing" he lied. Ash laughed while Kim began to giggle. Ash was the first to stop laughing. "Alex we've known you for ten years! We know when something's not right. So what's up?" Before he had a chance to answer Matt came running up beside them. "Hey guy's what are ya guys talking about?" Kim looked stopped laughing. "Noting much" she said. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and thought about it. "Did you guys get that English essay finished?" Ash's face went white. "That's due for today?" he said. All three of them nodded. Ash wasn't the organised type but he was never one not to have work done. "I'll talk to you guys later" he said as he broke into a sprint down the road towards the school. All three of them laughed at the look on his Ash's face until they heard the warning bell ring. They ran towards their first class and sat down as soon as the final bell rang. Alex looked behind him and could see Ash hurriedly trying to scramble down the rest of his essay. Mr.Evans walked into the classroom. "Good morning class." He said knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Today your essays on your siblings are due. Now who'll volunteer to read theirs aloud?" No one raised their hands. "Fine then I'll pick.emmmmmmmmmmmm………… how about Mr.King?" Alex nearly dropped. Him read aloud. Alex was never one to be embarrassed but he hated reading out essays in front of the class. A voice came from beside him. "I'll read out mine Mr.Evans." Alex turned to see his saviour. His stomach did a back flip. It was Kim. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh Miss. Stone. Thank you for volunteering." Kim walked up to the top of the class.

"My sisters name is Maddie" she began.

"So that's why your acting so weird today" said Matt leaning over to Alex. Alex knew what was coming but played dumb. "What are you talking about?" he asked as if he had no clue. "You are totally crushing on Kim! I understand. She's very pretty with her ocean deep blue eyes or her long blonde hair." Matt stared into nothing. Alex snapped his fingers in Matt's face. Matt shook his head and looked at Alex. "You dare tell anyone and I'll hunt you down! Matt laughed silently. "Alex of course I won't tell anyone. I'm your friend remember!" Kim finished reading her essay and sat down. "Thanks for saving me! said Alex. They got on with their studies as the day progressed and when the final bell finally rang. "Thank god that's over" said Alex walking out the front door of the school. "I agree!" said Kim. They began to walk home and when it was time for them to go their separate ways they said goodbye and walked home.

When Alex arrived home neither of his brothers were home nor was his parents. He felt a strong tingling in the back of his head. He looked towards the stair and heard a thumping in his ears. He went into the kitchen and saw Kero inside one of the cabinets. "Kero this sensing magic thing does it feel like a tingling in the back of your head?" Kero looked up with his mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Yeah, and when you look towards the source you'll hear a thumping kind of noise." Alex thought about what Kero had just said. "Well there's something magical upstairs." He pulled the key of his neck and pulled out the cards from his pocket.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

_With Powers Burning Bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine Your Light."_

"_RELEASE_!"

The staff extended in his hand as he tip-toed up the stairs. He heard voices coming from his room. A girls and a boys. "Quit being such a baby and look" said the girl. "Back off" said the boy. Alex gathered up all the courage he could gather. "Alex" whispered Kero. "Their very strong! I'm amazed I didn't sense them!" Alex nodded. "You ready?" Alex asked. Kero nodded. Alex walked up to his closed door and kicked it open. The two intruders spun round. They were both about the same age as Alex. The girl raised a sword but the boy stopped her. "It might not be him." he said. The girl looked at him. "He has the staff and a flying a stuffed animal floating beside him!" The boy rolled his eyes. Alex raised the staff instinctively. He had the cards in his pocket and was about to pull one out when the boy pulled out a board. He then began to chant:

_Source of light with ancient spin,  
send forth the magic power within.  
Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth,  
cloud, wind, rain, and electricity.  
Force, know my plight. Release the light!_

A blue line shot from the board straight to Alex's pocket. "He has them" he said. The girl lunged at him with the sword. He swerved sidewards and put his back against the wall. As the sword hit the ground Alex raised his foot and kicked it. But she wouldn't let go. He ducked to avoid another stab from her stab. "Alex, RUN!" shouted Kero. Avoiding another stab Alex ran into his room. "Kero what's going on?" screamed Alex avoiding a punch thrown at him by boy. Alex had went to martial arts for a couple of years and began to block the kicks and punches. He saw his chance and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back but the girl charged at him. Alex jumped to the side and the sword hit his wall and got stuck. Alex had to think if a way to get them out of house before they destroyed it. Alex jumped onto the chair on his desk and began to pull himself out of the skylight above it. Kero flew out the window. "Kero what do they want" aked Alex in a worried voice. "They have the Lazin board and Li's sword" Kero thought aloud. "Huh" Alex could see hands coming out of the skylight. The boy was beginning to climb out. Alex jumped and put all his weight under himself and landed on the boys fingers. The boy cried out in pain and let go of the ledge and fell to the floor holding his hands. Alex pulled out the first card he could and hoped it would be Fly or Jump. It was Jump. The girl began to climb out and Alex wouldn't hurt a girl. He threw the card in front of him.

"_JUMP!"_

Alex slammed the staff down an the card and white wings appeared on heels. He jumped over to the house across the road and landed on the roof."Kero what's a Lazin Board?" asked Alex. Kero didn't get a chance to answer because the girl had made it onto the roof along with her injured friend. "You stole something from us and you're going to give it back. NOW!" she shouted Alex honestly hadn't got a clue what she was talking about so he decided to try and talk to her. "I have never stole anything in my!" he said. The girls face went red. It was the boy who spoke next. "You have the star cards! They belong to us!" he said. "Kero looked as if he was about to pop. "You may be descendents of Sakura and Li but Alex found the book and broke the seal. I choose him as the cardcaptor not you to brats so go home!" Alex watched the guardian beast and the two strangers argue and could tell that the brat comment was the last straw for the girl. She pulled out a yellow piece of paper with Chinese on it. "Alex……" Kero began.

"_Element Lightning, Come to my aid!"_

She threw in front of her. It blew back to her and landed on the side of her sword. Lightning bolts came of it and it shot straight towards him. Alex pulled out a card.

"_FLY!"_

Wings grew out of his back. He shot upwards to avoid the lightning. "That's it I'm sick of this!" Kero nodded. "Time to end this, Alex." Alex pulled out his cards and looked for the right one. "Ah this one is perfect." He threw it front of him.

"_Windy Card,_

_Form a cage and tie them up!"_

"_WINDY"_

Alex slammed his staff down and stopped just before it hit the card. The elemental spirit flew towards them and wrapped itself around them binding their arms and legs. Alex landed on the roof. He felt a peculiar sensation in the back of his head. It was different from the one of the people. It was a star card. Alex ran over to them with the wings still on his back. "Who are you?" he asked. They looked with him. The girl glared at him. The boy began to talk "I'm Chris and unfortunately this is my twin Sarah." Alex nodded. "Why were you trying to hurt me? I've never seen you before in my life. Kero said you are descendents of Sakura and Li.(In the two weeks Kero told Alex everything he remembered about his master and he loved one) That doesn't make you rightful masters of the star. I was chosen not you. It's my destiny to become the master!" Sarah laughed. "Yeah right! And it's my destiny to be an ant! Your nothing but a nobody who'll never be able to collect the cards. You have no magic." Alex cut her off. "No magic? I have just beaten you using the cards and it's because of the amount of magic that I have the cards panicked. Plus I've collected eight cards without your help!" he said holding up cards. Now I sense a card so I'm going to capture it. The Windy Card let go of the boy. Alex was about to fly off when Sarah began to shout after him. "What about me?" He stopped and turned around. "Once I'm far enough I'll call the Windy back but until then." And with that Alex took off with Kero by his side. "Nice job, champ!" Alex smiled." Kero why did the Windy let go of Chris without me commanding it to?" Kero thought about it for minute. "You felt safe from him so the Windy released him. Alex nodded to show that he understood. "Well Sarah's just a brat" said Kero. Alex smiled. "She's just proud. She thinks because she was born into a family the cards are her birth right. Which may be true but I've bonded with every card I've captured and they belong with me!" They arrived at an old church. " This is where it's coming from." said Kero. Alex nodded and grabbed Kero and shoved him in his pocket. He then reverted the staff and walked through the amazing doors of the chapel. It was completely empty. He told Kero he could come out. Kero looked around. "There!" exclaimed Kero. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said(?) Alex. "We're in the house of God Kero if you talk you must whisper as a sign of respect!" whispered Alex. Kero sighed and flew over to the gold doors behind the alter. Alex followed him but blessed himself before going onto the alter. "It's there" said Kero pointing at the gold door. He went to open but when he got about five inches away he crashed into something. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww" he howled. "Kero!" said Alex. Kero looked at him. "That was very painful!" he whispered. Alex rolled his eyes and tapped the invisible barrier Kero had crashed into. "Very strange" Alex whispered. He held out his hand towards the door. A card floated through it and floated straight into Alex's hand. Alex pulled his key.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

_With Powers Burning Bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine Your Light."_

"_RELEASE_!"

The staff extended in his hands. He threw the card in front of him.

"_Windy,_

_Break the barrier,_

_Windy"_

The Windy flew towards the barrier but it just washed over it like water. Alex sighed. He held his hand out and the Windy turned back into a card and floated over to him. "Try cutting through it" said Kero. Alex nodded. "That's a great idea!" he said taking another card out of his pocket.

"_Sword Card,_

_Release and Dispel,_

_SWORD__!"_

Alex raised his staff in the air and a blue swirling mist surrounded it. When it disappeared a double edged sword was left in it's place. He swung the sword down and not even touching the barrier the force was enough to cut it open. A gust of wind began to blow. It blew Alex of his feet into the air. He straightened up in mid-air and landed on his feet. When he looked up there was a huge shield in the shape of a wing. Alex ran up the aisle. "Quick Alex seal it!" Alex slashed the sword across his body(not touching it of coarse) and it turned back into the staff. Alex raised the staff.

_Return to your Power Confined!_

_STAR CARD!"_

The shield was sucked into the blank card. "The Shield" Alex read allowed. Kero floated over to him. "The shield protects important things. Someone must find that thing very special!" said Kero. The Sword Card floated over to Alex. He reached out and took it. He put it in his pocket and pulled a pen. He signed his name and flew home. Once there he found a note from Chris.

_Alex,_

_Sorry for my sisters behaviour today. Hope you caught the card and_

_I'll see you tomorrow_

_Bye for now,_

_Chris._

"Tomorrow?" said Alex out loud. Kero read the note. "Stupid brat!" he said. Alex looked at Kero who was flying over to his bedroom/drawer. Alex heard the door open and knew his brothers were home. He quickly cleaned his room and went downstairs to make dinner.

The next day at school Alex sat down in his usual seat and told Matt about Chris,Sarah and the Shield Card. When Kim walked in Alex's stomach flipped. Mr.Evans walked in after her. "Now today class we have two new students. Their twins and moved here from Tomoeda. Please make them feel welcome!" And with that the door opened. Two people. A girl and a boy walked through it. Mr.Evans began to talk. "Please welcome Chris and Sarah." Matt raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Alex. Those aren't the two that……." Alex nodded. "Chris you can sit behind Alex and Sarah you can sit behind Matt." Alex buried his face in his hands. "This is going to be one hell of a year!" said Matt as the twins took their seats behind the two friends.


	5. Too many!

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys rock!!**

**Saphirablossom: The main characters will appear but I'm using their English names!**

**Sakura: Sakura**

**Syaoran: Li**

**Tomoyo: Madison**

**Eroil: Eli**

**Mysterious Angel Girl you rock and I've tried my best to space out my words!**

**THIS IS TWO DAYS AFTER THE ARRIVAL OF SARAH AND CHRIS! ALEX HAS CAPTURED THE GLOW CARD **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five:**

**Too Many!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dream:_

_Alex stood in darkness. He looked around slowly. Something began to glow in his pocket. Ten pink cards formed a circle around him. A blue sphere appeared in front of him. In the centre of the orb was a blue key with a star on the top. "RELEASE!" he shouted. The key extended into the star staff. He outstretched his hand and the cards floated over to him. He looked through the deck. He picked a card and threw it above him. "Fly!" _

_He soared through the darkness. He kept flying until he saw a light. "What in the world?" A bolt of lightning shot towards him. He easily dodged and shot towards the light. Another bolt of lightning shot towards him. He threw another card above his head. "Shield!" The lightning bounced off the magical barrier. He flew at top speed towards the light. When he broke through it he landed on top of the school. Alex shook his head. "This makes no sense." "Oh really" said a deep voice behind him. Alex spun around to see a hooded figure. "You have the cards." He said "And you will give them to me!" he screamed while lunging at Alex. He screamed as he was pushed off the school. He tried to flap his wings but nothing happened. He knew it was over but then he remembered. "The Dream!" he shouted. And then…………………_

_End Dream _

Alex sat upwards in his bed. He was soaking. "I hope this is sweat." he murmured. Kero poked his head out of drawer/room. "Alex you gotta stop waking up in a panic. Your aura's all messed up." Kero said. Alex got out of the bed. "Sorry but that dream, the one with the hooded figure, is really scary. Kero he wants my cards. Just like Sarah and Chris." Alex stopped. Kero flew over to him. "These dreams are strange! Even stranger than the one's Sakura used to have." Kero thought about it for a minute. "You should take the cards with you." Alex pulled his school shirt over his head. "Kero they wouldn't be safe besides……" Kero cut through him. "Alex you have to. They're your only output

of magic." Kero stopped. "Come straight home after school! I wanna teach you something." Alex ran to the door. "Okay but I'm going to bring Matt." Kero nodded.

By the time Alex arrived at the school grey clouds had covered the town. Alex sat beside Matt. "Wow what a change in weather." said Alex opening his bag. Matt looked at Alex with a blank expression. "Matt? You okay?" Matt blinked hard. "Yeah" he replied a little dazed. Alex raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Matt nodded. "So are you going to confess your huge crush to Kim today?" asked Matt. Alex balled up his fists but by a miracle was able to control himself. "No. Matt what if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way and then it got awkward……I don't know. If I didn't get to talk to her everyday I don't know what I'd do!" Matt sighed. "So you just need to know if she likes you back?" Alex nodded. Chris and Sarah walked in. "Don't you sense it?" asked Chris abruptly. Alex blinked. "Huh?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Amateur" she said under her breath. "Focus your sense towards the storm." he whispered. Alex looked out the window and closed his eyes. He felt a faint tingle in the back of his head. "A star card" he whispered. Matt leaned over to him. "It'll have to wait" Alex nodded.

During the class that day the tingle began to get stronger. Alex found it hard to concentrate but then it disappeared. Alex looked out the window. "_It's gone_." He thought. Alex looked at the twins. It was obvious they had felt it too.

There was an hour left of school when an even stronger card revealed itself. Mr.Evans looked up from his desk. "I need volunteers to clean the music room." He said. Four hands shot into the air. Alex looked at Matt. "Why do you want to come?" Matt smiled. "I missed the Shield card I'm not going to miss this!" Alex rolled his eyes. They all walked over to their teacher. "Bring your bags this'll take you a while." They went and got their bags and took their homework off Mr.Evans. Once out of the room they began to run. Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled his house number. It went straight through to the machine.

"Kero if your there pick up." Kero flew over to the phone and stepped on the speaker phone button.

"I knew you'd find away to get out of class." He said cheerfully.

"Kero listen is there away for me to take Matt with me using the cards I've captured?" Kero smiled. "Sure! Just merge the Fly Card with the staff."

"Right. Meet us there!" and with that he hung up.

He pulled the star key off his neck.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

_With Powers Burning Bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine Your Light."_

"_RELEASE!"_

The staff extended in his hands. Thoughts raced through his mind as he saw Chris and Sarah in front of him. "Get ready" he told his best friend. Alex pulled a star card from his pocket. As they burst through the front doors Alex threw the card in front of him

"_Merge with the staff,_

_Fly!"_

He shouted. The wings on the top grew and the staff extended longer. Alex jumped on it. "Come on" he shouted at Matt. Matt got on and gripped onto the staff. "They think they're going to get there first they got another thing coming." Said Alex. As Alex shot off he heard Chris beginning to activate the Lazin Bored.

_Source of light with ancient spin,  
send forth the magic power within.  
Oracles of gold, wood, water, fire, earth,  
cloud, wind, rain, and electricity.  
Force, know my plight. Release the light!_

A blue line shot from the bored. Alex began to follow it. He arrived at shrine honoring lost souls. Matt jumped off and Alex swung it out from under him and raised it above his head. The wings returned to normal. Kero flew over to them. "You did it! You're definitely getting better at this." Alex smiled and grabbed the guardian beast from mid air. "You really mean it?" Kero nodded. "Where are the brats?" Alex looked around. "They weren't far behind so we better hurry!" The three of them walked through the arch. As soon as they did so they heard voices behind them. They turned around and saw Sarah and Chris behind them. When they finally caught up to them a wall grew out of the ground. Alex screamed and he could hear Matt and the twins doing the same. Alex kept his eyes shut as he felt the ground move.

He opened his eyes and he was surrounded by a maze. He looked around and saw Matt on the ground with his hands over his head. "Matt it's okay it's over." Matt forced a fake laugh. "Kero what's going on?" Alex looked up feeling a star card. "It's the Maze Card!" Kero stopped. Alex looked around. "Kero there's more than one card in here." Kero nodded. Alex raised his staff. "We have to get out of here and seal the cards." Alex pulled his cards out of his pocket. He threw all of them and they all formed a circle around him. He looked at them. "Perfect" He held out his hand and the cards floated into it. He threw the card in front of him

"_Fly!"_

Wings grew out of his back. "I'll be back." He said as he shot into the sky. As he flew higher the wall grew too. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah………" Alex stopped and began to fly down but on his way down lightning shot at him. He dodged it and landed beside Matt who was busily taking pictures of the beast on top of the wall. "Alex look out it's the Thunder Card!" Kero shouted. Alex pulled out a random card.

"_Star Card!"_

He slammed his staff down and the Windy spirit flew out of the card towards the Thunder Card. But as it wrapped itself around the Thunder beast nothing happened. The spirit turned back into a card and flew to Alex. _"The same thing happened with the Mist Card. Maybe I can capture them the same way!"_

Alex snapped his fingers in realization. He pulled out the deck of cards.

"_Shadow!"_

The Shadow spirit wrapped itself around the Thunder beast. Alex raised the staff.

"_Return to your power confined!"_

"_Thunder!"_

An empty card appeared at the end of the staff. The Thunder beast was sucked into it. Alex looked at the card. "The Thunder spirit looks like Raiju the thunder beast." Kero smiled. "That's cause it is Raiju." Matt looked around. "Where'd the twins go?" Alex and Kero looked around as well. Both of them shrugged. "Who cares?" said Alex. "Kero, how do we get outta here?" Kero shrugged. Matt raised and eyebrow. "You really don't know anything do you?" Kero glared at Matt. "It has been over ninety years since Sakura was a cardcaptor and you really think I remember how she captured all the Clow Cards!" Alex sighed and pulled out another card.

"_Sword!"_

He activated the card and slashed at the wall creating a huge hole. Everyone smiled. But then the wall repaired itself. "The Maze Card prevents people from cheating" said Kero quite bluntly. Alex snapped his fingers. He raised his staff.

_Return to your power confined,_

_Maze Card!"_

Nothing happened. Kero frowned "You can't seal cards when your inside them otherwise you'd be sealed along with them." Alex ran his fingers through his hair. "What are we going to do?" Matt began to walk. "We find our way out."

_With the twins:_

Chris and Sarah had been walking for a half an hour. The Lazin Board was leading them to Alex but since he was moving the light was getting weaker. "I still don't see why we need to find him." Said Sarah. Chris sighed. "Because according to the Board there is more than one card in here and only he can seal them." As soon as he said that a girl dressed in blue walked around the corner. "The Fight Card" said Sarah. "Run" said Chris as he turned around. Sarah followed her brother. "Come on we can take her." Chris rolled his eyes. "Even if we did defeat her we couldn't seal her." Chris took the sword off his sister and pulled out a ofuda(yellow piece of paper)

"_Element Lightning, Come to my aid!"_

Lightning hit the Fight spirit and sent her flying backwards. Chris and Sarah ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

_With Alex:_

They had been walking for an hour and they had walked upside down and on walls. _"Okay Alex think. You need a way to get out of here." _Alex stopped. "Guys I've got an idea. I use the Fly and Dash to make my way around the maze!" Matt looked hopeful at Kero. "It wouldn't work!" Matt was getting angry. "And why not Mr. I-know-nothing!"

Kero sighed "Cause if you do get out you'll seal us in the card and if you don't how'll you find your way back to us? All three of them tried to think on how it would work. Alex looked up. "Maybe I can trick the card!" he whispered. Alex looked around the corner to make sure it went in a zigzag pattern. Alex smirked. "Get ready!" He pulled out two star cards and threw them above him.

"_Dash and Fly,_

_Release and Dispel_

_Star Cards!"_

Alex was covered in a blue sphere. When it disappeared a he had white wings coming out of his back. He was also covered in a blue outline. The blue outline faded and Alex got ready. Alex told his friends to go to the end of the zigzag corners and stand to the side. They obeyed. Alex flew off and began to turn the corners. Once he got to where Matt and Kero where standing he shot over the wall. "Yes!" he cheered. But it was short lived as an other wall grew in front of him. "Are you kidding me!" he roared. He flew back to Matt and Kero. Both of them looked as sad as Alex. Matt had an idea. "Why don't you combine Thunder with the Sword." He said. Alex looked at Kero. "Is it possible?" Kero thought about it for a minute. "Well maybe……." He trailed off. Alex smiled. "Lets go!"**(He still has fly and dash activated!) **Alex pulled out two star cards. He threw one in front of him.

"_Merge with the staff,_

_Thunder!"_

The staff began to crackle with blue lightning. Alex took out another card and threw it in front of him.

"_Sword!"_

The staff transformed into the sword but the sword was different. The blade was zigzagged and a navy blue colour. "Wow!" exclaimed Kero. "What you've never seen that before?" asked Matt in a mocking way. Kero scowled at Matt. Alex stopped the two of them. "This isn't the time to fight!" with that he jumped up and slashed the wall. It opened and stayed open for about thirty seconds but then it closed. "Well that's long enough to get everyone through!" said Alex cheerfully. Matt scratched his head. "We better find the twins!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Matt gave Alex a stern look. Alex sighed "Fine" Alex pulled out his cards and looked through them. "That's it! I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!" Kero flew up to him. "What?" Alex was already throwing the card in front of him.

"_Leave a trail of light behind me,_

_Glow!"_

A little fairy appeared behind Alex and gripped onto his school shirt. "I'll be back as soon as I find them!" and with that Alex took off. He zoomed through the maze at top speed. After about half an hour he heard screams from ahead. He stopped when he saw the twins run around the corner being chased by a blue woman. "A star card" Alex shouted. "Alex" shouted Chris. Both of the twins simultaneously stopped and faced the card. They began to fight the card. In a matter of minutes the card was knocked out. "Now!" shouted Sarah. Alex jumped in front of the twins.

"_Return to your power confined,_

_Star card!"_

A blank card appeared on top of the staff and the blue woman was sucked into it. The card began to float towards the twins. _"No way!" _thought Alex. He shot into the cards and grabbed the card out of midair. "Give us that now!" screamed Sarah. Alex began to follow the balls of light back to Matt and Kero. The twins weren't far behind. Alex stopped and signed the card in midair. As soon as he signed it he shot off into the air. It wasn't long before Alex had found Matt and Kero. Alex held up the Fight Card. "Wow!" exclaimed Kero. "I can't believe you captured the Fight Card!!! You are the best person to capture the cards!! I can't believe you captured that card on your own!!" Alex looked guilty. "Well the twins actually defeated it!! Kero looked confused. "And it chose you?" Alex heard Matt shout "I can't believe I missed another card!" Alex scratched his head. "No I snatched it out of the air." Kero frowned. "I wouldn't make a habit of that. The card chooses its master on the bases of who defeated it or made it resume it's visible form and it will disobey you if you don't respect that decision." Alex stared at Kero and nodded. "Well they should be here soon so I'll give back to them soon." Kero shook his head. "The Fight Card is loyal it'll respect you for fighting for it but other cards won't give you this choice." Alex nodded and put the card in his pocket. Chris and Sarah ran around the corner. "Give us that card" she shouted. She lunged at Alex but Chris grabbed hold of her. As he tried to calm her down Alex took out two card and threw them in the air.

"_Star Cards,_

_Release and Dispel,_

_Thunder and Sword!"_

Alex raised the staff and the wings grew. The cards activated and Alex felt the power infuse with the staff. The jagged edged sword appeared in his hand. He jumped up and slashed the wall. "Run!" shouted Alex. All of them ran through the hole in the maze wall. The Maze Card began to alter and swirl in the air. "Quick before it creates another maze!" shouted Chris. Alex stepped forward.

"_Return to your power confined,_

_Maze Card!"_

A blank card appeared at the end of the staff and the maze was sucked into it. The card floated over to Alex. He looked at the card that had caused so much trouble. "You do realise that we're are going to be in a lot of trouble because we didn't clean the music room.!" Alex looked up from the card. "We'll just have to deal with it." said Alex. "Do you need a ride home?" asked Alex holding up the Fly card. "No I'm good! But you should know something: She feels the same way!" and with that Matt ran home. "Wait Matt!" Alex called after him. "What did he mean?" asked Kero. "Nothing" said Alex smiling to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow I'm so sorry for it being this short!!!!!!!**

**I've been very busy:**

**School started plus the end of month exams!!!!!!!**

**So I'm so sorry but please tell me which card you want to appear next!!!!!**


	6. The Funeral Part 1

**Cardcaptor Alex **

**Okay a lot of emotions in this chapter there will be joy and sadness!!!!! **

**Okay to recap Alex as captured:Jump,Shadow,Shot,Fly,Windy,Sword,Mist,Dash,Maze,Thunder,****Shield, Fight and Glow.(Not in that order)**

**Cassie-Hime: Your review inspired me and I so totally agree so from now on I don't care if I get reviews!!!! But that doesn't mean I don't want them!!!!!**

**Mysterious Angel Girl: You rule!!!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you!!!!!(And good luck with your cardcaptor story!!!! Update soon)**

**Okay get ready for Rain and Flower!!!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Funeral Part 1: Matt's Trauma!**

The sun was shining and Alex was practicing on his brand new inline skates. He was doing alright since his mum had thought him how to ice skate when he was young. His mum used to be a figure skater back in the day. He was skating around the park and everything was going fine until Matt jumped out of a bush scaring the hell out of him. Alex screamed as he fell to the ground. Alex glared at Matt. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. "What does it look like? I'm scaring the hell out of you!" he laughed. Alex stood up. Matt looked at the skates. "Why are you wearing skates?" Alex sighed. "Kero?" Kero floated down from the tree. "Because roller skates helped Sakura a lot as a cardcaptor so I suggested he should buy a pair!" Matt looked at Alex. "Okay well I suppose you had better get back to dreaming of Ki…………" Matt was cut off by Alex's foot on his. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" he shouted. Alex skated off leaving Matt holding his toe.

Alex was doing another lap of the park when he saw Matt was in the same place where he was before but he was with a blonde haired woman. Alex was no stranger to this woman as she was Matt's mother, Lilly. Lilly had always been generous and kind to Alex and he had always felt close to her **(A/N** **no where as close as he was with his own mother.**) as did Kim and Ash. Alex skated over to them. "Hey guys." Lilly looked up. "Oh hi Alex how are you?" Matt glared at Alex obviously still upset about the toe stomping. "I'm good how bout yoooooo……." Alex fell backwards on the skates. Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Can I change my answer?" he asked. Matt laughing so hard that he fell to the ground himself. Lilly giggled and reached out both her hands to help the boys up. Alex gratefully took it but Matt was too busy laughing to notice. "So what's with the skates?" she asked. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………My mum said I needed a hobby and it was either this or give up guitar and take up martial arts again!" Lilly smiled and helped her son up. "So you chose the skates?" she laughed. Alex shook his head. "Nope I took all the options. Well except the giving up guitar bit. I take a martial arts class once a week." Lilly smiled. "I can't imagine Rose giving you an ultimatum like that." (Lilly and Rose were best friends when they were young and still were.) Lilly looked at her watch. "I have to go but I'll talk to you again soon!" Alex smiled at the thought of this. "Say hello to Mark **(Matt's dad)** for me!" Alex looked up and saw black clouds appearing in the once clear sky. He made sure no one was watching and called Kero. "Come on we better get home." And with that both of them made there way home.

Alex sat on his bed and was tired out. Between homework, hobbies, friends and star cards he barely had any time to relax. He could see a bright light out of the corner of his eye. The star book was glowing the same light it had the day he had found it. He unlocked and opened it. All 13 cards shot out of it and formed a circle around him. "What's going on?" he asked. Kero looked up. His face looked worried. This did not help Alex. "Kero?" he asked again. "Something bad is about to happen and the cards can sense it!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "What type of bad thing?" Kero sighed. "Most likely something to do with you or your friends!" Alex felt something warm against his chest. He reached in and took out the star key. "Reveal it now!" shouted Kero. Alex looked taken aback but he did as he was told. He held out the key and the star seal appeared beneath him.

"_Oh key of star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff and shine your light,_

_Release!"_

Alex stood in the middle of his room trying to sense what the urgency was. The cards began to fly around the room in frenzy. "What in the………..A star card!" Kero flew to the window. "That rain seemed to appear out of nowhere didn't it?" Alex looked out the window. "You think the card is causing the rain?" Kero nodded. Alex opened his window. "We'll have to do this fast!" He held out his hand and the cards floated into it. Alex stepped out onto the garage roof and threw a card in front of him.

"_Fly!"_

Alex jumped off the roof and shot into the air. "Kero how do I spot this card?" Kero thought for a minute. "I'm going to guess this is the Rain Card so it should be on one of the clouds." Alex nodded and flew higher. He burst through the clouds and immediately saw a little blue girl. "That's it!" whispered Kero trying not to alert the card. Alex pulled out another card. This didn't work and the card looked up. She smiled deviously. She raised both her palms and water balls shot at Alex. Before Alex realised what was happening the water hit him square in the face. The card floated over Alex's head on a cloud not doing anything. Kero looked up and sidestepped. A pillar of water poured down on Alex. "This is the most annoying card ever!" he shouted. Alex flew out of the water and dodged the water balls the card threw at him. Alex began to think of the cards he had captured. _"What card could get me out of this? Windy, Shot, Jump, Fight, Glow, Thunder, Sword. No wait. Water and electricity don't mix. Thunder!" _ Alex pulled out the Thunder card.

"_Thunder card,_

_Release and Dispel,_

_Thunder!"_

Raiju shot out of the card and zapped Rain. The Rain spirit began to fall. "Alex seal it!" Kero shouted.

_Rain card,_

_I command you to Return to your power confined,_

_Rain card!"_

A blank card appeared at the end of the staff and the Rain spirit was sucked into it. The card floated over to Alex and instead of the golden glow fading it stayed the same. "Kero what's going on?" Kero sat cross-legged in mid air. "If you captured the card why is it still raining?" Alex looked around the black sky. "Maybe the Rain just made this rain stronger." Kero looked serious. "The card wants to tell you something." Alex quickly signed his name on the card and released the card.

"What is t that you want to tell me?" asked Alex.

The rain spirit wailed loudly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she screamed.

Alex frowned and took the little girl that was the Rain spirit into his arms.

"What's the matter?" The Rain whimpered and snuggled into Alex's chest. "Kero, what's wrong with her?" Kero floated over to her and patted her head. "There, there. What ever happened was not your fault." She looked up. "Thank you Guardian Kero." She floated in front of Alex. "I'm sorry Cardcaptor Alex. Someday I hope to call you Master." She became transparent and Alex could see the card in her. She was absorbed by the card. Alex took the card and put it in his pocket. "Kero, what was she talking about?" Kero flew over to Alex. "The bad thing the cards were trying to tell you about, well it happened while the Rain card was free so she feels it was her fault." Alex was confused. "Why would she think that?" Kero sat on Alex's shoulder. "Alex just remember, what ever happens that every card that reveals itself is confused because of the power of your magic so it's only when they're captured so they see clearly." Alex rubbed his eyes. "Come on, lets get out of this rain before we catch pneumonia."

Alex was flying over his house when he saw a shadowed figure run up to his door. "I wonder who that is." Kero squinted at the figure. "It's Matt." Alex looked at Kero. "How'd you know that?" Kero began to land on the roof. "Because Matt has a lot of magic!" Alex stared at Kero. "When were you planning on telling me this?" Kero flew through the window. "Let him in! No one else is home" Alex realised Kero was right. His parents were still at work and his brothers were at a weekend soccer camp. Alex reverted the staff and put the cards in the star book. He ran down the stairs and opened the door. Matt was there gasping for air. "Matt, what are you doing out in the rain?" Kero flew down the stairs. "Hey Matt, what's up?" Matt's face was stricken with sadness. "My mother is……is……." Alex didn't like the sound of this. "Matt what's wrong with Lilly?" Tears were streaming down Matt's face. "My mother's dead!" he shouted. Alex gasped. _"Lilly dead? Oh my God! How am I going to tell mom? How am I going to tell Ash and Kim? What am I going to do about Matt?" _Alex was snapped out of thought by Kero. "Alex?" he whispered. "Matt go upstairs and I'll get you something to drink." Kero led Matt upstairs and Alex walked into the kitchen. He reached in to cupboard and took out four glasses. He put them on a tray and went to the fridge and took out a 2 litre bottle of Coke. He put that on the tray and went to the hall phone. He picked up the (wireless) receiver and walked into the kitchen. He dialled Ash's number. It rang three times before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Ash……"

"_Hey Alex what's up?"_

"I need you to come over to my house as fast as you can"

"_Alex are you okay?"_

"Just get over here as fast as you can"

"_My parents aren't home so I'll have to use my bike but I'll be over as fast as I can!"_

"Okay, bye!"

Alex ended the call and sighed. "I can't believe Lilly's dead!" he whispered to himself. He felt tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He stood there for five minutes crying to himself. He then wiped the tears away and dialled Kim's number. She answered on the first ring.

"_Hi Alex"_

"How'd you know?"

"_Caller id"_

"Oh right."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Come over to my house as fast as you can"

"_Sure I'll have to take Maddie's bike though __because my parent's are still at work."_

"Okay I'll see you soon."

He ended the call and put the phone on the counter. He picked up the tray and walked upstairs. When he walked into his room Matt was sitting on the bed and Kero was sitting on the star book. Alex put the tray on the desk and sat beside Matt. "How you holding up?" Matt looked at him with tears streaming down his face How'd you think I'm holding up?" Alex looked away and cursed himself silently. He was grateful when he heard a knock on the door. "Wow more people with strong magic!" said Kero. "That'll be Ash and Kim! Kero hide and I'll be right back." Alex ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Ash and Kim standing there. Normally if Alex had of seen Kim his stomach would have flipped but he had too many things to worry about to worry about his feelings. "What's the urgency?" asked Ash. Alex sighed. "You better come in!" Both of them walked in and hung up their coats. "Okay before I tell you this you should know that Matt is upstairs and he is in a horrible state!" Kim and Ash exchanged glances. Alex breathed in deeply. "Lilly's……" Alex breathed deeply again. "Lilly's dead." He said as calmly as he could. Both their eyes widened. "Lilly……dead?...how ……when?" gasped Kim. Alex grabbed her hand. "We have to keep it together! Matt's upstairs and he needs us to be there for him!" Kim nodded fighting with all her strength to hold back her tears. Both of them looked at Ash. He was staring at the floor. "Ash?" asked Alex. He looked up and had a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry" he said. "But I just can't believe that she's gone" he said in barely a whisper. "Alex sighed. "I know but we need to go upstairs and be there for Matt!" Both of them nodded.

It had been an hour since Kim and Ash arrived and Matt was having panic attacks every 20 minutes. They had found out that Lilly had been knocked over by a driver who couldn't see with all the rain. "Matt it'll be okay!" Alex told his best friend. Matt looked up. "How the hell is anything going to be okay ever again?" he screamed. Kim stood up "Matt, calm down!" Matt jumped up off the bed. "WHY SHOULD I?" he shouted. Ash was the next to jump up. "Watch it! She didn't do anything!" Matt was breathing heavily. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the lamp and flung it at the wall. Alex jumped up. "You have to stay calm!" he said to his best friend. "EVERYBODY LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed and ran out the door. Kim looked at Alex. "We have to get him back! The rain is still pouring down and it'll be too hard for him to see and only God knows what he'll do in his condition!" Alex nodded. "You guys go and get your coats and unlock your bikes and I'll be right down." Both of them ran out the door and Alex ran to the desk. "Kero, I'll need your help!" He unlocked the star book and took out all the cards. Kero flew up to him. "You can't use your magic in front of Ash and Kim." Alex made sure he had the key and kicked off his shoes. "I trust them and it's only a precaution." Kero flew out the window. "I hope you know what you're doing!" he said.

Alex ran downstairs and saw that Kim and Ash were waiting outside. He ran under the stairs and grabbed his skates and wrist guards and quickly put them on. He didn't even put on a coat and skated out the door. "Come on!" he shouted over the howling of the wind. All three of them sped after their grief stricken friend.

After about half an hour they saw him running in the distance. "We'll never catch him!" shouted Ash. Alex knew he was right. Matt stopped and stared into space. Alex followed his gaze and saw a pair of head lights shining through the rain. "The driver can't see him!" he shouted. He raised his hands signalling them to stop. Both of them stopped and looked at him. "Guy's what I'm about to do will surprise you but don't ask any questions I'll explain later." He took off the star key.

"_Oh key of star,_

_Release!"_

Alex skated and took out a card. He threw it in front of him.

"_Fly!"_

Alex flew towards the road. "MATT MOVE" he shouted. Either Matt didn't ear him or chose to ignore him. Alex gabbed Matt and lifted him into the air. He landed on the other side of the road and as soon as he let go of Matt, he ran off. Ash and Kim caught up to him. Alex pulled out another card. He threw it above him.

"_Windy!_

_Catch Matt!_

_Release"_

The Windy spirit burst from the card and flew after Matt. Kero floated down form the air. "This is going to end horribly!" he said flatly. The Windy spirit wrapped itself around Matt and he fell to the ground. The three friends hurried to get to their injured friend. When they got to him they saw that his arms are all scratched and that he was unconscious. "Oh my God!" gasped Kim. "I told you so!" said Kero floating down beside Kim. Kim turned her head slowly. Alex expected her to scream but instead she said "Oh how cute!" She grabbed him out of the air. "Sorry, to break up this thing but we need to do something about Matt." Alex crouched down beside him. "Windy bring us home!" he said. The Windy spirit formed a sphere around them and lifted them into the air.

Once they arrived at Alex's house Ash helped him carry Matt into the house while Kim locked up the bikes. Once Matt was in Alex's bed they went downstairs. "Guy's, could you ask your parents if you could stay tonight?" asked Alex. Ash rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I'm sure I'll be allowed." Kim was petting Kero. "My sister is minding me tonight and I'm sure it won't be a problem!" Alex plopped down onto the couch. "Thanks, I don't think I could handle him if he wakes up in the same state as before." He said. Ash leaned forward. "Alex? If you don't mind what the hell was that little thing you did with that card? And what the hell is that?" asked Matt pointing to Kero. "Alex sighed. "Okay well, that is Kero Guardian Beast of the Seal." "What seal?" interrupted Kim. Alex sighed and stood up. He clenched his fists and breathed in deeply. The star seal appeared beneath him. He raised his hand and the star book floated down the stairs and into his hand. "These two seals are the seals he should have guarded but he fell asleep and I let the cards fly away." Ash ran his fingers through his air. Kero flew up to Alex. 2I can use my magic and get rid of the serious injuries." Alex nodded and told him to go do what he could. "What about the cards?" Ash asked. Alex took the card out of his pocket. "They have enormous power and each card has a different spirit and power. Only I can seal them and just so you know it is really hard and I've captured fourteen. Matt knows and he takes pictures of my captures." Alex opened the Star Book and went to the final page. "I keep them in here because only I can open it." Alex took out a bundle of photos. "These are most of them but he missed a few captures." Ash took the photos. Most of them were Alex sealing the spirits and the spirit causing damage. Ash passed them to Kim and stood up. "I'll go see how Matt's doing" he said leaving the room. Alex sat down on the couch. Kim got up and sat beside him. "I can't believe she's gone!" she whimpered. Tears ran down the side of Alex's face. "Me neither, it's just impossible that we won't see her ever again!" Kim nodded and sobbed into his chest. Alex sighed. "Come on and I'll get you a drink." Both of them stood up and walked into the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asked. "Tea, if you have it." Alex filled up the kettle and set it down on the base. "Will Ash want some?" Kim thought about it. "I think so just pour him a cup anyway!" Alex agreed. "Kim are you okay?" Kim nodded her slowly. But five seconds later she burst into tears. Alex walked over to her and put is arms around her. "It'll be okay." Kim looked at him. "How? Lilly's dead and you kept the biggest secret in history from me and Ash!" Alex was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Kim I didn't even tell Matt! He saw me using the cards that's how he found out. If I told him why wouldn't I've told you and Ash?" Kim looked at him. He stared back at her looking into her eyes. Before he could stop himself he found leaned in. Their lips met. But only for a second. "I'm so sorry" she said pulling out of his embrace. She started to walk away but Alex grabbed her wrist. "What are you sorry for? I've wanted this for so long!" And with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They stood in the kitchen kissing for what seemed like forever and Alex never wanted it to end. They pulled apart. "What now?" asked Kim. Alex smiled. "If we're going to start a relationship we should wait until after Lilly's funeral to announce it and then wait until the Apocalypse to tell our parents." Kim giggled and kissed Alex again. "Lets go see how Matt's doing." Alex nodded and pulled her into an even more passionate kiss than before. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart. "I just had to do that before the funeral." Kim frowned. "Well I'm glad that's out of our systems but we have to concentrate about Matt, Lilly and Marc!" Alex nodded and although he was really upset about Lilly now that he and Kim were going out he couldn't have been happier.

**Okay so how was that? Well I thought it was good but then again I wrote it!!!! Lol!**

**Okay so in Part 2 the Flower reveals itself at the Funeral and Matt forces the band that he formed when he was 12 with Alex, Kim and Ash to play at the Wake!**

**So please review!!!!**

**-A Ray of Hope-**


	7. The Funeral Part 2

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Okay finally got a chance to update! But anyway back to the story. Well last time Matt's mum Lilly died whom everyone was close to. And Matt sort of went mental which meant Alex had to use his magic in front of Kim and Ash. Then Alex and Kim had their first kiss! Last time I said Flower would reveal itself but also Libra will reveal itself but that doesn't mean more cards are going to be sealed in this chapter. **

**Chapter 6:**

**The Funeral Part 2: Lilly's funeral,**

**Wake and………..Star cards?**

_Dream:_

_Alex stood in darkness. He looked around slowly. Something began to glow in his pocket. Ten pink cards formed a circle around him. A blue sphere appeared in front of him. In the centre of the orb was a blue key with a star on the top. "RELEASE!" he shouted. The key extended into the star staff. He outstretched his hand and the cards floated over to him. He looked through the deck. He picked a card and threw it above him. "Fly!" _

_He soared through the darkness. He kept flying until he saw a light. "What in the world?" He flew at top speed towards the light. When he broke through it he landed on top of the school. Alex shook his head. "This makes no sense." "Oh really" said a deep voice behind him. Alex spun around to see a hooded figure. "You have the cards." He said "And you will give them to me!" he screamed while lunging at Alex. He screamed as he was pushed off the school. He tried to flap his wings but nothing happened. He knew it was over but then he remembered. "The Dream!" he shouted. And then…………………_

Alex sat up sweating on the couch. He looked at his watch and 2:00 am flashed at him. Alex exhaled. He thought about all the events of the previous day. He had told his mother about Lilly's passing and he couldn't have felt worse. There was a lot of crying! Kero was able to heal most of Matt's wounds and Matt was still resting in Alex's bed. And now Alex was on the couch, Kim was on an air mattress and Ash was curled up on an arm-chair. Alex threw of his blankets and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down. He leaned against the sink. The moon light shone through the window illuminating the kitchen. He heard Kim stir in the next room. "I wonder what made her admit her feelings to me tonight of all nights?" he wondered to himself. With those words all the memories of Lilly came flooding back to him. He tried to fight the tears but nothing worked the tears flooded out of his eyes. As a tear hit the floor the star circle appeared. All of a sudden his senses opened up. He sensed a star card and although it wasn't very strong it was very close. Alex looked around quickly. The kitchen was empty. Alex took off the star key.

"_Oh key of the star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff,_

_And shine your light._

_REALEASE!"_

As soon as the staff was revealed Kero flew down the stairs. "What's going on he asked?" Alex ignored him and began to chant "Star card I command you to reveal your self before me!" Nothing happened. Alex raised an eyebrow. He looked at the kitchen table but as he looked harder he could see a transparent scale. One side with a moon on the end and the other with a sun. "There it is!" said Alex quietly.

_Star card,_

_Return to you power confined!_

_Star Card!"_

A blank card appeared at the end of the staff and the transparent scale became solid and was sucked into the card. The card floated of the end of the staff and floated over to Alex. "The Libra Card" read Alex aloud. "Kero what does this card do?"

Kero flew over and looked at the card. "The Libra card can tell if someone is telling the truth or lying and it can force someone to tell the truth!" Alex nodded but then shivered since all he was wearing was a pair of boxers and a an XL shirt. "I think I'll go back to sleep" said Alex. "Goodnight champ!" "Goodnight Kero!" Alex reverted the staff and walked back into the sitting room. As Alex Kero looked to where Alex had just been standing. He didn't know why but he could still sense something. He flew over to the spot and landed on the ground. As soon as he landed a blue outline appeared on the floor. It was the shape of a star card. "Huh?" thought Kero. He walked over to it and picked it up. But as soon as he did so it erupted into different lights. "He has enough power to temporarily create his own card?" said Kero astonished at his chosen cardcaptors achievement. "If he can do that now what will he be like after the Final Judgment. Well that's to say if he passes the test. And if he does what will he be like after the final trial? I just hope when the time comes he'll be able to control the power when he has to because when he starts transforming the cards he will only become more powerful!" Kero looked around the kitchen. "I really have to stop talking to myself."

With that he flew upstairs to go back to sleep but he found himself unable to. He looked over at Matt who was sleeping peacefully. After everything he had been through Kero thought he deserved that much. But the fact was Kero was concerned for him. When he wakes up he could easily be in the same state and if not worse. He had suicidal thoughts and if Alex hadn't have been there he would have succeeded in taking his life. And although Kero had only been with Alex for half a four months he knew that would be unbearable for him and not only him his friends Ash and Kim as well. It was the most unbearable thought Kero had thought of in many years but it could have become a reality. Kero sighed and looked around Alex's blue room. He flew out of his drawer/room and flew to the window. He looked up to the full moon thinking about the Judge Yue. The trouble you put on the candidates is immense!" whispered Kero. All of a sudden he thought he sensed something. His head turned towards the church in which Alex had captured The Shield Card. On the tower was a dark figure. Kero knew this was no ordinary person and not only that but was very good at hiding his aura. All of a sudden wings sprouted form his back and he flew towards the horizon. "Alex I think I found the person who wants your cards. And I hope that he doesn't do anything until you capture more star cards because although your powerful you will have no chance against him with your currant number of cards."

_The Next day:_

"You want us to do what?" asked a gob smacked Alex.

"I want you to sing at the wake tomorrow." Said Matt.

"Matt we can't do that because the last time we played any songs was when we were twelve!" pointed out Kim. And I doubt any of us remember them. Besides you Ash!" she said as Ash was about to say something. "But that doesn't matter because I want Ash to write new ones" said Matt. Ash was always the best at writing stories, essays, poems and when they were a band songs. "Plus I already know that Ash has all the songs at home." Alex and Kim looked at Ash angrily. But all Ash did was nod his head slowly. "But Matt I've only started playing the guitar again a little while ago. And I doubt you'll want to be on stage with us on………" Alex stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "Look after the Will reading today the funerals tomorrow and then it's the wake and you are going to sing at it." And with that Matt walked off. "I don't get how he can be like this after his mother died." Said Alex. "I know" said Ash. "But he's trying to keep himself busy so he doesn't have to deal with it!" Alex nodded. "Well I suppose we better start practicing." Sighed Kim. "Yeah I suppose so. I still have the drums, guitar and mic in the garage." Ash got up to help his friend. "What song do you guys remember the best because I don't want to go home and have to get them. "I remember Shine!" said Kim. "Yeah me too!" agreed Alex. "Okay but that's a duet song and Matt normally sings with Kim and since he's not going to be performing with us I guess you'll have to do it Alex." Alex stared at Ash. "I'm going have to do what?" asked Ash. "Oh come on Alex you're a great singer!" said Kim. "No way!" exclaimed Alex. "I'll go get the equipment set up." Said Ash. Ash walked into the garage and left Kim and Alex alone. "Please?" asked Kim putting on a puppy dog face. "No!" said Alex refusing to give in. "Pweety Pwease?" And then she kissed him. "How about now?" she asked when the kiss was over. "I still need some convincing!" said Alex smirking kissing her passionately again. "Now?" asked Kim. "Fine!" "Worked like charm!" she said smiling. After awhile Ash and Alex had everything set up. Alex set up his laptop since he didn't have all the instruments they needed for the song. "Okay lets do it!" said Alex and he began to play the guitar.**(A/N the writing in italics is Kim singing and the writing in bold is Alex!)**

_When I've gone too far, when I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground, feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside, for a simple peace of mind_

**Like a neighborhood, on a city street  
I know the path, it knows my feet, and  
When I feel afraid, feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow**

_You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you_  
**I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you**

You shine, you shine**  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities**   
You shine, you shine  
_And every day's another opportunity to_ _shine_

_The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
You don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose_

**Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write, the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight**

_And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless_  
_You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are_

**You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities**  
_You shine, you shine  
And every day's another opportunity to shine  
To shine_

**I know the light, the light that guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you**

_You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you  
_  
**Shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see**   
_All the possibilities  
You shine_

And every day's another opportunity, to shine

Kero flew into the garage. "That was amazing!" he said. "Thanks Kero but I was carp!" said Alex. "You were not!" said Ash. Alex he's right you were brilliant. Oh I remember another song!" said Kim "Oh me too!" said Alex "4ever!" they both said at the same time! "Cool!" said Ash. "Lets do this!" Both of the nodded and Kero flew over and sat on the toolbox. Alex began to play the guitar.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

**Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care**

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh_

**I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move**  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

**Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright**  
**They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care**

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh_

**Lets pretend you're mine  
**_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_**  
You got what I like  
**_You got what I like, I got what you like_**  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for**

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

**Come on baby we ain't gonna live Forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah**  
_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last Forever  
Forever...(echoes)  
Oh oh_

Kero began to clap. "That's amazing! And it's been two years since you last played them? That was brilliant!" "Thanks Kero!" said Alex. "Hey do you guys remember that song….ummmmmm…….we only played it once. It was called……." "The Best Damn Thing" they all said at the same time. "I loved that song." "Well then lets do it" said Ash. **(I know in the middle of this song it spells AVRIL but just ignore that!)**

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_**(hey hey hey)**  
_Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_(**hey hey ho)**

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  


_Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  


_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_**(hey hey hey)**_  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_**(hey hey ho)**__

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm The best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

_after the Will reading:_

After the will reading all four of them were sitting in Alex's living room. Lilly had left Kim all her clothes, while she only left Alex a wooden box filled with special items. Ash got all her books. **(And well Matt I'm not going to get into!) **Anyway Alex sat on the couch and opened the box. He smiled at the contents. A pair of climbing gloves(The gloves with no fingers) "I'm going to wear these while capturing cards" he thought. Four rocks which they had given her on a trip to the beach. A song, which Ash had written called Suddenly I See. And a photo album with all of them it. There was individual photos and group photos but when Alex took it out of the box he gasped because at the bottom of the box was the star circle staring at him. Alex picked up the six star cards. "Wow" said Alex. "How'd she get so much?" Everyone shrugged. Alex looked through the cards and read them aloud while he did so. "The Little, The Big, The Loop, The Power, The Silent and The Sleep." Then Alex noticed a note at the bottom. It read:

To Alex,

I hope these cards help you in your quest!

Don't think just because I was you Best friends mom I didn't have a life,

I had magic and I stumbled onto these cards by accident and I hope they help you!

Lilly.

Alex smiled at this and was happy that even though she was gone that she still knew and that helped.

_The Funeral:_

All three friends stood side by side as they watched their friend being buried. Matt was beside his dad putting a rose on the coffin. Alex looked at them and looked at his clothes. He was wearing a black shirt with black trousers and black converse. He knew it looked out of place but they were the only shoes he had besides his school ones. All of a sudden cherry blossoms began to rain down on them. Alex sensed a star card. "I'll be back in a sec" he whispered to his friends. He ran off into the forest that was beside the graveyard. He quickly released the staff.

"_Oh key of the star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff,_

_And shine your light._

_REALEASE!"_

Alex ran to with the blue star staff in his hands until he came to a clearing. A pink women was dancing in the air and the cherry blossoms coming out of her. It wasn't so bad at the grave but in the clearing it was knee high in petals. Alex was glad he couldn't cry anymore**(Awwwwww he was all cried out) **because he didn't want to fight this card with puffy eyes. "Star Card I don't have time for this return to your card NOW" he shouted. The woman looked at him shocked. But after a moment she seemed to understand. She floated down to Alex and began to twirl in front of him.

"_Star Card,_

_Return to your power confined,_

_Star Card!"_

Alex swung the staff forward and slammed it down. A blank card the exact height of the woman appeared. She twirled into it and then it shrunk to normal size. Alex grinned at the card and thanked it for letting itself be captured.

_At the wake:_

"Okay guys we have practiced this song all night so hopefully we'll get it right!" said Alex. "This was obviously a favorite of Lilly's so lets do it!" Everyone nodded. Then they got onto the stage and began to play.

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly I see **(Suddenly I see)**  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see **(Suddenly I see)**  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word  
_  
_Suddenly I see_ **(Suddenly I see)**  
_This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see_ **(Suddenly I see)**  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see_

_Suddenly I see_ **(Suddenly I see)**  
_This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see _**(Suddenly I see)**  
_Why the hell it means so much to me_

Everyone began to clap. They all Took their bow and began to play Shine. But little did they know that a hooded figure was on top of the roof invisible. "Enjoy it while you can Cardcaptor! Because by Easter you will be destroyed and I shall have your star cards. I've already killed the angel of hope(Lilly) and next it is your friends the spirit of Courage, The spirit of Wisdom and The spirit of Power.

**So how was it? Review and tell me what card you want next! And constructive criticism is taken but no flames! So I'll post the Christmas chapter after Christmas and the New Year chapter in the New Year. But I wish all my reviewers a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-ARayOfHope-**


	8. The Cloaked Figure

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Okay so it's been two months since Lilly's death and Alex has caught the Wave Card and the Sand Card. So it's been slow moving for Alex and well……….you'll have to read to find out.**

**Cards that have been captured:::**

**Shadow**

**Jump**

**Shot**

**Fly**

**Windy**

**Mist**

**Sword**

**Dash**

**Shield**

**Glow**

**Thunder**

**Maze**

**Fight**

**Rain**

**Libra**

**Flower**

**Sleep**

**Big**

**Little**

**Loop**

**Power**

**Silent**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Cloaked Figure!**

Alex walked down the town relieved that Christmas was finally over. Even though he was only 14 the pressure of buying presents had already gotten to him. But he was still a teenager and the youngest in his family so he was give the most presents. His Mum and Dad had gotten him a new phone, his brothers had gotten him black converse that went up to his ankle and his grandparent had gotten them a family computer. Matt got him a computer game, which he didn't need because his life was exciting enough. Ash got him a leather case which fitted the star cards. And Kim got him a picture of him and her together. Alex had the star cards hooked onto his belt and he was ready to face anything. The past two months he had been sensing evil magic around the town but whenever he went to investigate it would vanish. Alex yawned. He opened a bottle of water and chugged it down. But then the evil presence appeared. He almost choked on the water and he spit it out and flung the bottle on the ground. He ran towards the presence and turned into an alley.

_Oh key of star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff_,

_And shine your Light,_

He took the key out from his shirt and threw it in front of him

_RELEASE!_

The staff appeared in his hands. He opened his leather case and took out a card.

_Fly!_

Wings grew out of his back and he took off. He shot towards the bell tower at full speed trying his best to stay above the clouds. He arrived at the tower and looked around, but no one was there. "If you won't show yourself willingly" he said. "I'll force you!" He took out another card.

"_Libra Card,_

_Force the evil to reveal it__self,_

_Libra Card!"_

The scale appeared in front of Alex. It then began to move towards the door. Alex then realised that whoever was in here was trying to escape. He took out another card and threw it in front of him.

_Loop Card!_

The room was immediately turned into a loop so it was impossible for escape. Which Alex quickly realised was a bad thing, but he had to face this evil and get rid of it once and for all. Then all of a sudden the scale latched onto something invisible. And slowly a hooded figure appeared. The person swore out loud. "You know, you shouldn't use that language in the presence of children." Said Alex hoping that if he insulted him he would get angry which meant he would fight without thinking. "Your wit won't help you now you snivelling little bastard!" (**Wow should I have used this word?) **"You'd think I'd be insulted by that but you see, I'm not eleven years old. So why don't you just jump off a cliff, you stupid anti-Christ!" The hooded figure laughed. "I would but I think I could save myself, with these." Wings sprouted out if his back. But they weren't feathery white ones like the Fly Card's but the were like what the devil would have. They were scaly and had a horns running along the top of them. Alex stood there, in a looped room with only the fly card activated. The he had an idea. He turned around and ran towards the window but while he ran he activated the sword card. He held the sword and jumped through the loop, he then appeared behind the hooded figure and he lunged at him with the sword card. "Your tricks will not help you now!" he said as he turned around and shot a green blast at Alex. The blast hit Alex square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Alex whacked into the was and fell to the floor. He panted hard and tried to get up. But he couldn't. The hooded figure was conjuring up another green blast. Alex took out a card slowly but before he could even look at the blast was fired. Alex threw the card.

_Protect me!_

The Flower card appeared in front of him and quickly began to spin around. Flower petals appeared in front of them forming a barrier. Alex took his chance. He held out his hand and both loop and fly flew into it. He took out another card.

_Mist Card,_

_Form a non- decaying mist that'll protect me from vision,_

_Mist!_

Mist began to spread out around the tower. But then Alex realised that he couldn't see either. He took out another card. But then he heard chanting.

_To kill the boy,_

_I offer my soul,_

_To this attack,……….._

Alex saw another attack forming but this one was stronger and would kill him for sure. He took out another card and threw both of them in front of him.

_Sleep and Silent!_

The two cards shot towards the figure. The figure collapsed. Alex took out another card. "Better safe than sorry" he said looking at the card. "You really think you could put me to sleep?" asked the figure snidely, grabbing Alex's arms and putting them behind his back and then he tied them and flung Alex to the ground.. Alex sensed the power of sun and moon approaching. _"The twins!" _He thought relieved. Even though he knew their power was no match for his power. The door burst open. Chris stood there with the sword looking at the bizarre scene in front of him. "Chris RUN!" shouted Alex. "You're no match for him!" then Sarah appeared. She held up an ofuda. Chris threw an ofuda in front of him.

_Element Lightning Come to my aid!_

_Element Fire come to my aid!_

Fire and lightning shot towards the figure. He dodged it but it gave Chris enough time to untie Alex. Alex jumped up an took out a card.

_Wind become the chain that binds!_

_Windy!_

Windy shot towards him but he flew out the window. "I'm not going through this again!" said Alex knowing that if he got away he would make his life a living hell.

_Jump!_

Alex jumped out the window and followed the figure. The Alex realised that they were heading towards the beach. The figure landed in the water not knowing that he was being followed. Alex hid behind a wall.

_Strong waves crush the evil,_

_Wave!_

The wave crashed down on him and then he disappeared. Alex sighed. "I'm way too young for this.

_1 hour later:_

Kero sat cross-legged in the air. "Alex, I should tell you something. Your friends although humans they have hidden forms. They are the spirits of Courage, Wisdom and Power. I have a feeling that it's because of that is why this persons after you, because you can protect them while they are oblivious to their powers!" Alex sighed. "Great now I'm a bodyguard!"

**Okay so how was it? Tell me in a review what card you want to see next or if you want to take a break from the cards and for me to focus on the cloaked figure. So let me know!**

**-ARayofHope-**


	9. As Light as day, as Dark as Night

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Okay Happy New Year to all you people!!!! Hope you like this chapter going to be some revelations that were very hard to come up with so enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9:**

**As Light as day,**

** as Dark as night!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_DREAM:_

_Alex stood in total darkness. Not a whisper in the air. He waited for the cards to appear but they didn't. He reached into his shirt to get the key but it wasn't there. He began to panic. He closed his eyes trying to sense something but the range of his powers was limited and as far as he could tell he was in nothingness. Nothing around him, nothing above him and nothing beneath him. He began to think of his friends, family and Kim. When he thought of Kim the Star circle appeared beneath him. But it was different. Instead of a star there was a winged heart with a crown. The sun and moon were in the same place except a star had joined them on the outskirts of the circle. "What is going on?" he shouted. He heard chanting. "We are here to dispel the dark, to demolish pain and strife, to do this now we must combine, our souls and mind. RELEASE THE POWER" _

_END DREAM_

Alex sat up. He looked around the empty library. He had come here to study but he was up till four in the morning fighting the hooded figure which he now called Danze. He didn't know why. He looked at his watch. 3:00PM. "Oh crap!" He jumped up and ran out of the library. He took out the star key.

_Oh key of star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff and shine your light._

He made sure no one was around even though the key was already floating above his hand and the star circle was underneath him.

_RELEASE!_

_FLY CARD! _

He slammed his staff down on the card and wings sprouted out of his back. He jumped into the air and flew into the sky. His phone began to ring. He took out my new phone, which was a Motorola z6, and saw Matt's picture flash on the screen. "Ugh!" He pressed the green button.

"What?" He shouted into the phone.

"_Wow your __edgy!"_

"Matt now's not a good time to piss me off!"

"_Fine, just to let you know, Kim has organised a show tonight at your New Years Party!"_

Alex nearly crashed into a broadcasting tower "She what?"

"_Yeah I know, it sucks for you and also your date with her is cancelled and you are coming over to my house to practise the new song,"_

Alex sighed "Fine I'll be there after I pick up Kim" Then he hung up.

Alex landed outside Kim's house. She was waiting for him. "Did you hear?" she asked. He nodded. He raised the staff and the wings went from his back to the staff. "Let's go!" he said. She shook her head. "I really don't like flying!" Alex held out his hand. "I would never let ANYTHING happen to you!" She still shook her head. "I know that but still…………." She trailed off. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Alex you know I………" Alex cut her off. "DO you trust me?" he asked again. She sighed and took his hand. "With my life!" she got onto the staff. She put her arms around him. "Hang on!" he said but this made her grip him tighter. "Not so tight" he said. He took off and soared into the sky.

As they flew to Matt's house Alex felt something brewing in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what it was and he wasn't sure if it was bad or good but it was there and had been there for a while. They landed outside Matt's house. Alex took the staff out from under them but Kim still didn't let go. "Eh……..Kim we're not in the air any more." She still didn't let go. "I know its just this feels nice." Alex couldn't help but smile. He raised the staff above his head and the wings shrank back to normal size. The Fly Card floated down to him. "This is a very important card." He said as he put it into the pouch. He reverted the staff and put it around his neck as he followed Kim up the garden path to Matt's house. They knew they were welcome so they didn't bother to knock and just walked in. "Hello?" said Alex. "We're up here" they heard Matt call from upstairs. They walked up the stairs and went into Matt's room. They saw Matt sitting on his bed with a sheet binder in his hands and Ash setting up the drums. "Hey where's your Dad?" asked Alex. "He had to go into school. Apparently there was an exam today and a student had a panic attack." Alex raised an eyebrow. "An exam on New Years Eve?" he asked. "Yeah I know but it was meant to be two weeks ago but it had to reschedule for today." Alex flopped down on the bed. "Your Dad's a psychiatrist not a school consular why is he being called in?" Matt shrugged. "You got here fast. Did you run?" Alex shook his head. "No, we flew." Ash looked at Kim. "You flew?" he asked shocked. She nodded. "He guilt-tripped me into it. If I didn't like him so damn much I'd hate him." "Oh." Said Matt "By the way your party a costume party right? And we have four songs to learn by eight o' clock to night!" Alex nodded. "Well I knew about the costume party for ages and four songs?" asked Alex amazed. Ash looked up. "I started writing last night and I couldn't stop." Alex grabbed the binder off Matt and flicked through the songs looking for ones he didn't know. Kim looked over his shoulder. He finally got to them. "Take me away, Ever Ever After, Do' ya and Innocence." He read aloud. "These are really……………good" said Kim who had been reading them. Alex sighed. "Come on lets practise!" he said.

_(Three Hours Later)_

"Okay lets try it again" said a frustrated Alex. "After this we should go through the other songs and then we can go get ready!" said Matt. "Yeah whatever." Alex began to play the guitar.

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do _

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said_  
_Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion"  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere_ **(on and on and)**  
_I'm getting nowhere_ **(on and on and on)**  
_Take me away  
I'm going nowhere_ **(on and off and off and on)**  
**(and off and on)**

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away _

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away 

"Finally we got it right." Alex cried. "Okay lets do Innocence then Do' ya and we know the other one." Matt said. Ash nodded and began to play.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great _

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  


_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

"Can we take a break?" asked Kim. "My throat's really dry" Alex nodded. Ash stood up. "Kim lets go get some drinks." Both of them stood up and left the room. "So how's it going with you two?" asked Matt. "Matt, it's gone past a crush and an infatuation! Matt I think I'm………I think I'm in love with her!" Matt looked at him. "My little boys all grown up!" he said wiping an invisible tear away from his eye. "Shut up!" said Alex pushing his friend off the bed onto the floor. Kim and Ash walked into the room and handed them the drinks. "Come on we better hurry up!" said Ash. "Okay lets go" said Alex.

_Do ya like the freckles on my face?  
Do ya like my teeth they're out of place? Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
I...I'd like to think so  
Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
Anyway...I'd like to think so_

_Do ya like the way I go all shy?  
I just can't look you in the eye?  
I'd like to think so  
Will you stay here for a while?  
So I can watch you when you smile  
I'd like to think so  
I'd like to think so  
Do ya like the funny way I speak?  
I don't clean my room for weeks..sad weeks  
I'd like to think so_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
I...I'd like to think so  
Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
Anyway...I'd like to think so  
_

**Well I hope I don't drive you insane  
With my big right foot and my unkept mane**  
_**Well I know you love me the way I am  
So I'll change my ways if I think that I can**_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
I...I'd like to think so  
Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
Anyway...I'd like to think so_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
I...I'd like to think so  
Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?  
Do ya...d-d-do ya love me?  
Anyway...I'd like to think so_

_  
(Two Hours Later)_

Alex was sitting on the sofa with Kim, Matt and Ash. He was wearing a prince charming costume with a mask that had once been worn during the Nadshiko Festival by Li Syoaron.**(A/N:::Basically what Li wore during the Sealed Card)**

Kim was wearing a pink princess dress with a garter and a mask also worn during the Nadshiko Festival but by someone called Sakura Avalon(Kinomoto).**(What Sakura wore during the Sealed Card) **Ash was dressed up in a traditional Chinese dress garment and Matt was wearing a black vest, a cloak and googles around his neck. **(What Syoaron wears in Tsubasa) **The party had started and Alex couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong. And as if on cue the lights went out. But not only that everyone disappeared except for him and Kim. "I sense a star card." Kim looked around. "Everything has gone dark." She said. "Is there a Dark Card she asked?" Alex shrugged. Kim began to sway and collapsed. "Kim shouted Alex. He knelt by her side. He shook her gently. "Kim?" he shook her harder. "KIM?" he said louder. Alex put his head to her chest. Her heart beat was weak. "Oh no Kim!" Tears began to escape from his eyes. "Come on Kim! Don't do this to me. I can't lose you!" he sobbed. He took out the star key.

_Oh Key of star,_

_With powers burning Bright,_

_Reveal the staff and shine your light,_

_RELEASE!_

Nothing happened. "RELEASE!" "Why won't it work?" thought Alex. Alex knelt beside Kim. "I can't do anything without my magic. Come on Kim wake up. I can't lose you without telling you. Without telling you that I……….that I love you!!!!!!" he said taking her hand. The star circle appeared underneath them. And Kim sat up. "You what?" she asked. "Your alright!" he shouted relieved. "You what?" she asked again. "I love you!" he said. She put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god. Alex. I Love you too!" she jumped on him kissing him passionately. As they kissed rolling in the blackness the star circle changed in the circle that had been in Alex's dream. Ale and Kim stopped. "I know what we have to do to seal this card." She nodded. "I'm not sure how but so do I!" Both of them stood up and stood in the heart. They both stood opposite of each other and held hands.

**We are here to dispel the Dark,**

_To demolish Pain and strife,_

**To do this now we must combine,**

_Our souls and mind,_

RELEASE THE POWER!!!

A ball of light appeared between them. "Your love has freed me. I am the Light." The ball of light formed into a women. "I am the twin of the darkness." A women slowly formed out of the darkness that looked identical to the other one. "We are the twins, Light and Dark." They said at the same time. "You activated the Hearts a Blend chant which means you are now connected. This means that if one dies the other dies." Alex and Kim exchanged looks. Alex took out the key. "Do you know anything about the cloaked figure?" he asked. "Ah yes, him. He is not the master. He is being controlled by someone much stronger. Beware as you become stronger. Because once he is defeated his master will come for you."

_Oh Key of star,_

_With powers burning Bright,_

_Reveal the staff and shine your light,_

_RELEASE!_

The staff appeared in his hands. "Anything else?" he asked. "We can not tell you anymore Cardcaptor Alex. It is up to you to capture the cards now and we wish you the best of luck!

_I command you to Return to your Power confined!!_

_Light and Dark Card!_

The Spirits were sucked into the cards and they floated to Alex. "Kim, just to let you know I won't die if I can help it!" he said. "Ditto!" said Kim. The Darkness disappeared.

_(5 mins to midnight)_

"And now to sing us into the New Year, Star Force singing Ever Ever After!"

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too _

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after 

**(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss) **

_Oh, for ever ever after_

Everyone began to countdown. "5, 4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's late but I've been busy! So review and tell me how it was!!!!!!!!**

**And I do not own any songs in this story!!!!!!!!**

**-Arayofhope-**


	10. The Camping Trip: The Departure

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Hey people that took a while to write but aw well what you gonna do? And by the way did you notice that I changed the rating to T! Oh my god WTF is going on swearing, suicide, domestic violence AND robbery! What the hell's going on in the world?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10:**

**Camping Trip:**

**The Departure**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Take this!" shouted Danze a green blast forming in his hands and he fired it at Alex. Alex dangled the star key in front of him.

"_Oh key of star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff,_

_And shine your light,_

_RELEASE!"_

The star key spun around in the blue orb of light and began to extend to form the blue star staff. He opened the leather card case and took out the first card he could felling the defensive power omitting from the card.

"_Protect me from evil's blast,_

_Star Card!"_

The Loop Card appeared and laid itself down on the ground looping the dimensions. The attack crossed the border and continued to go round and round. Alex took out another card. "Try and catch me when you don't know who I am!" He threw the card above him.

"_Illusion Card ,_

_Make__ an exact double of me,_

_Illusion!"_

**(A/N: Alex has captured in the month between New Years and February but the capture will be featured later on)**

The Illusion formed into an exact copy of Alex. "Ha! You think that a fake copy of yourself will stop me?" he asked. "I will destroy both of you!" Alex smirked. "No I don't but it will if I combine it with……..

"_Maze Card_

_Release and Dispel!"_

Alex ran out through the warped dimensions of the Maze combined with the Loop. "I'll never get out of here!" he thought. He stood still hearing a foot steps. He quickly took out a card.

"_Sword Card,_

_Release and Dispel!"_

He raised then staff into the air and a blue light began to swirl around the staff and when it disappeared the sword was left. He pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. The footsteps getting closer and Alex realized he hadn't a clue why he used the cards he had used. The Maze, Loop and Illusion. Why the hell would he have used those cards? Alex held his breath as the footsteps were right behind the corner. Then an exact copy of Alex walked around the corner. "Illusion!" exhaled Alex. The spirit nodded. "Master….Alex….Danze…near!" said the spirit in broken English.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Danze, you sure?" It nodded.

Since Alex had conjured the maze he was in control. He held out his hand.

"Will you turn back into a card for me?" he asked. The card nodded.

It closed his eyes and became transparent. A card shape could be seen in the centre of him. And then it sort of began to collapse in on itself and into the card. The card floated over to him. He replaced it into the pouch and closed his eyes.

"Maze…open" he whispered. All of a sudden a gap in the wall appeared. He walked through it wearily. Even though he was getting more powerful with every card he captured and just under half of the 53 Star Cards were captured, it was really starting to have a physical effect on him. Alex took out another card.

"_Fly Card,_

_Come to my aid _

_And loan me your powers"_

Wings sprouted out of his back. Alex took off not caring if Danze was trapped in alternate dimensions he headed as high as he could. Once he was high enough in the air he stopped and turned around, and gasped at what he saw. The street which had been crowed until Danze attacked was now in ruins. "What a tool!" Alex said to no one particular. "I hope you're not talkin' to me!" came the Osaka accent from behind me. "Kero!" Alex gasped.

" I don't see anymore guardian beasts around here do you?"

Alex sighed. "That tool of a demon has destroyed half the city!"

"Well, no one ever said sealing the cards would be easy!"

Alex looked at the beast. "Well no one ever said anything about some freak with wings trying to kill me!"

"HEY!" shouted Kero. "DON'T TRY AND PIN THIS ON ME!!!!!!"

Alex smacked his forehead. "Kero will you shut up you're really starting to piss me off!"

Kero began to shout but Alex ignored him. He held out his hand and the Star Circle appeared beneath him. The Maze began to disappear and began to transform back into the card. "Alex be prepared!" whispered Kero. Alex nodded.

"I've got a plan." Kero smirked thinking of all the times Sakura said that, but they were always really half assed, but they always worked. The Maze fully disappeared and began to float over to Alex and it didn't take too long for Danze to find him but Alex was too quick for him.

"_SHOT CARD!_

_AIM DANZE!"_

The Shot Card erupted out of the card and shot for Danze hitting him square on, in the chest. "Now!" said Alex. "To make our escape by using

_DASH!_

_RELEASE AND DISPEL!"_

Alex grabbed Kero out of the air and zoomed in the opposite direction. "This is your plan?" asked Kero in the same tone of voice he had asked Sakura so many times in the past. Alex nodded his head.

"Kero, I have to get some sleep! I know you chose me as the Cardcaptor but I still have a life!"

"HEY!" shouted Kero. "You agreed to this, remember?"

Alex knew that was going to come back and bite him in the ass. "Yes Kero, yes I do!"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Okay I'll do it! What do I have to do?" asked Alex. _

"_Go stand over there" said Kero pointing to the centre of the room._

_Alex walked over to spot Kero was pointing and stood facing Kero in his pyjamas. "Why is it that every Cardcaptor I choose is wearing their pyjamas?" asked Kero to no one in particular. _

"_Excuse me?" said Alex. "It's not even ten on a Saturday morning, so I have a right to be in my pyjamas!" _

_Kero looked around the room, as if he wasn't even listening. "Hmmm…your room?" _

_Alex looked around his room. To be honest he didn't see anything wrong with it. Dark blue walls and a white ceiling, a large, double glazed window that overlooked the garage and two skylights. Alex had gotten the attic for a room but he didn't care, he liked it. A desk close enough to the window so he could stare out at the sky when doing his homework and a wardrobe beside it. A TV in the corner with a PS2 and a couple of games scattered around and a couch. _

"_What about it?" he asked._

"_Nothing…it doesn't matter. So anyway, it's Alex, right?"_

_Alex nodded. Kero stood on The Sakura Book. He began to glow with a golden aura and everything went black. Alex looked around at where his room used to be. A golden circle appeared beneath him. He was standing in the middle of a celestial star with a sun on his left and a moon on his right. Not only that but weird markings around the edge. "What did you do?" Alex shouted, his voice echoing. Kero began chanting in Japanese. The after a couple of minutes he began to chant in English. _

"_Oh Key of the seal,_

_This boy will carry out the sacred promise,_

_His name is Alex,_

_I command you to bestow him with your magic powers,_

_RELEASE THE POWER!"_

_Alex __screamed as he was blinded, as the small blue orb which had encased the key erupted with light. Not just that but the energy being released from the orb of light sent him backwards out of the circle. "Quick Alex, grab the staff." Alex began to make his way back into the circle, which was not easy, and stretched out his hand. The staff was particularly short but when Alex was finally able to grab it, it extended into a fully fledged staff. "I Cerberus name Alex the Cardcaptor!" Everything turned back to normal leaving Alex there holding the pink star staff_** (People remember that the staff is blue!)**

_END FLASHBACK_

After arriving home from the fight with Danze, Alex collapsed on his bed. "I can't believe how tired I am!" he yawned.

" Yeah well catching cards can really take it outta' ya'!" said Kero landing on the desk. "You've caught about twenty seven cards right? So that's over just over half. Your half way done, so it won't last much longer!" said Kero forgetting about the Final Judgement. All he got in reply from his Cardcaptor was small snores. "Alex?" The guardian beast floated over to the bed. He landed beside his Cardcaptor's face and saw that he was sleeping soundly. It was only then that Kero noticed how pale Alex had gotten. Kero quickly flew over to Alex's bed side table and picked up a framed picture of Alex, Matt, Kim and Ash, with all his strength and brought it over to the bed. "Ummmmmm……Alex said that this photo was taken at Kim's birthday. A week before he discovered the Sakura Book." Kero looked at the photo and saw Alex and his friends smiling at him. Each of them smiling widely with their arms around each other. Alex was tanned in the photo but now he was unbelievably pale. "Wow, this is really taking its toll on him. I never realised." Kero lifted the photo back to its original position. He then pulled a blanket over Alex. He then opened the case containing the Star Cards and they formed a circle around him. "Time to figure out what this demon wants with the Spirits of Courage, Power and Wisdom once and for all!" he crossed his legs in midair. He glowed with a golden aura and the Star Circle appeared beneath him.

_Seven hours __later (3:00am):_

"ALEX" shouted his mum from downstairs. Alex began to stir from his sleep but didn't wake up. "Alex, you have to go on your school camping trip!" whispered Kero. Kero heard Alex's brother get out of bed. He froze up as if he was a stuffed animal. One of the twins burst through the door. "HEY!" he shouted. "Wake up you brat. Unlike you we have school and Dad has work so get up NOW!" he said shouting the last part. Alex's eyes snapped open. "GET OUT!" he shouted, angry that he was woken up. He picked up the closest object to him, which just happened to be the Sakura Book, which was full of the Star Cards and unlocked, and flung it at the door. Alex's brother closed the door and the book hit the door emptying the cards onto the floor. "Ugh!" said Alex. He looked at his watch. "Why am I up at 3am?" he asked Kero.

"You're going on the camping trip, remember?" Alex all of a sudden, woke up fully. "I completely forgot." He jumped up and threw of his clothes. Then it came to his boxers. "Kero turn around!" he said not wanting to go to the bathroom like he normally did. Kero looked at him. "Why? We're both men here. You've got nothing I haven't seen before!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "There are so many things wrong with that statement it's unbelievable!" Alex decided to turn around and stripped off, showing his bare ass to Kero. Kero wolf whistled. "SHUT UP! Or you're going in the washing machine!" he threatened. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and began to get dressed.

After Alex had gotten dressed and eaten his breakfast it was about 4am and he didn't have to be at the school until 5am so he had some time. "Why'd your mum wake you up so early?" asked Kero. "Because she wanted me to make sure that I had everything ready. But personally I think she's over reacting because one: It's only a week and two: I already gave my bag to the school to hold and that has everything in it!" Kero sighed. "So I assume I'm coming with you!" said Kero. Alex forced a laugh. "Why would I assume that?" Kero raised an eyebrow.

Hmmm…I wonder why? Who collapsed today?" Alex rolled his eyes. "Kero, you have just made an ASS outta U and ME! He he. You get it ASS-U-ME!"

"Hahahahaha. No!" said Kero. "Alex I have something else I have to tell you!"

"What? Is this like the "My Best Friends are The Spirits of blah, blah, blah?" he asked.

"Alex, Sakura knew, before she died, that you were going to have to face harder tasks than her when capturing the Star Cards."

"How do you mean tasks?" asked Alex.

"Well, when the Clow Cards were converted to Star Cards, they became a lot more powerful. Not only that, she knew that someone was going to be after your friends because of their powers. She also knew that he would be close by when the Star Cards sensed your magic."

"Hold on, Kero, what does any of this have to do with me?"

Kero sighed. "He has seven Star Cards." Alex's jaw dropped.

"OH BOLLUX!!!!!!!!!!!!HOW THE…….? AW SHITE…….!" Alex stopped. "There's more to this. Isn't there?" Kero nodded solemnly.

"Two of them are elemental spirits and he has the power to conjure the seven demons of darkness AND he can combine them with spirits a.k.a. Star Cards."

"And you know this, how?"

"Well I knew he could infuse demons but I only found out about the Star Cards today. When you were asleep I used the cards to power my aura sight so I could sense him and that's when I sensed them!"

"Wait; is aura sight, the thing you have been teaching me?" Kero nodded.

"Yeah, that is exactly it."

"How do I know this is going to ruin my camping trip?" Kero shrugged.

"I think you're jinxed when it comes to these types of things, but, Alex it's most likely that he is going to use them this weekend, when you're alone with no cards!"

Alex sighed "Okay, then. I guess you and the cards are coming with me."

"Boo Yaw!" shouted Kero. "Okay" said Alex. "Lets see…I have a messenger bag, somewhere around here, so I can have, lunch, The Sakura Book, you, a flashlight,

and normal book to trick people!" Kero nodded. "Sounds good."

"Alex" shouted his mum. "Time to go!" "Coming!" shouted Alex. Grabbing the messenger bag, quickly stuffing everything into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that was…..okay…….right? I need reviews here people!!! So tell me and I'll go to and type in everyone's names and who ever is chosen gets to chose the next card. **

**Okay, I've had an idea to write some sagas, so I focus on only a little on the cards and a lot on the development of characters and their surroundings.**

**Okay so I need you guys to tell me what order you want these sagas in:**

**The Original Sakura Card saga,**

**The Time Card saga,**

**The Teenage saga,**

**The Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE saga**

**The Returning of the Original Characters and**

**The Final Battle of the Cardcaptor and the Evil Demon**

**And I'm already in a saga: **

**The Camping Trip Saga**

**Till next time!!!**

**-Arayofhope-**


	11. The Camping Trip: The Journey

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Okay, people I realise that I wasn't very…clear with the saga information so here it is:**

**Time Card saga:**

_**When the Time Card reveals itself, Alex and co. has to**__** repeat the same day over, six times. And when Alex finally manages to catch up with the Time Card, both he and Danze go to capture at the same time…they rip the card in half. As the card is ripped in half time and space rip in half and send Alex and his friends along with Danze back in time. But with time, space has been ripped as well, causing the past to change, along with their clothes, the cards AND the staff! How is Alex going to deal with this?**_

**The Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE:**

_**Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Sakura have been searching for The Tsubasa Wings (Sakura's Wings) across the dimensions. Mokona has been their transport, but he has no contr**__**ol at where they end up. What if Syaoran and the gang end up in Alex's world? AND what if Mokona feels the waves of more than one feather? So the feathers could be blowing around in the wind or someone or something with a strong heart could be hosting it. This could be an animal, a person or…a Star Card!**_

**The Original Sakura Card saga:**

_**When Sakura was able to transform The Void into The Hope she "supposedly" lived a happy life with Syaoran, the love of her life. But, what if things weren't that simple? What if other people wanted the Star Cards? What if the Cards she had wouldn't help. So, what could she do? Create twenty original Star Cards. Need help with coming up with cards! Have a few but need more!!!**_

**The Original Characters Return saga:**

_**Okay, what is Alex going to **__**do? He has no battle costumes!! So what if he sought out the Mistress of the Star's best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji! But Tomoyo is still in contact with Meilin and Syaoran! But how are they still alive, you ask? Well the Star Mistress has the answer to that! But she won't be in the story until the end! But will the end, be the end?**_

**The Teenage saga:**

_**Growing up is though! Especially when you have magic powers! But what ha**__**ppens if your best friends go through some…changes. One try's to kill themselves, another's parents begin to fight and things get…physical and another well…..try's to sort this whole mess out and has an emotional breakdown!!!**_

**The Final Battle between the Cardcaptor and the Demon:**

_**Danze has harassed Alex for a good while now but what if his master came on the scene? What if Alex had to fight both of them? But the real question is, will he be alone?**_

_**Okay, so that's about it but here's the answer to some questions:**_

_**Sakura & Syaoran will make a re-appearance as will Eriol but Syaoran will be in it LONG before those two.hint hint**_

_**Hmmmm…Mysterious Angel Girl, a sequel? Maybe! Not too sure!! But trust me, I'll letyou know!!**_

* * *

** Chapter 11:**

** The Camping Trip:**

** The Journey**

* * *

Alex arrived at the school, with about half an hour to spare. When his mum had called him he hadn't bothered to check the time, but boy was he sorry now! He was the first one there and was left alone with Mr.Evans, his least favourite teacher. He decided not to sit around and got up and began to go for a walk. At 4:30 in the morning, not many people were in the streets but every now and then Alex would hear the drunken laugh of someone. Then he thought he heard someone behind him. He whipped around. No one there. He could feel someone's eyes looking at him. "That's it!" thought Alex. He closed his eyes and concentrated his power. "Aura sight!" he thought. "The ability to see auras of everyone and everything! Time to use my power and see who's following me." He opened his eyes. They were no longer brown, but they were now completely blue. No other colour was visible in his eyes. His vision had changed completely. It looked as if he was looking through a digital camera in negative. But, every colour was the different aura of each object. The thing was that a human's aura and an objects aura were completely different. He looked around and saw a human aura. It was different to any aura he had ever seen. But he had only seen Matt's, Kim's and Kero's. Like tears the blue began to run out of his eyes and they disappeared into the darkness. "Who's there?" he called.

"Ash" replied his friend. "Ash!" sighed Alex. "I thought some creep was following me!" Ash laughed. "No, Mr.Evans told me where you were somewhere around here so, I decided to come see where you were!" Alex nodded and felt a rustle in his messenger bag. "What's that?" asked Ash. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Three guesses!" Then all of a sudden Kero sprung out of the bag. "Howdy, howdy, Hey!" he shouted. Ash screamed and fell backwards. "DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted back. Kero chuckled. "I was only joking!" Ash straightened up. He was about to say something but he froze and went white. "What?" asked Alex "I don't know…something feels…odd!" he said in barely a whisper. "To say the least" he added. Alex gasped. "Maybe your magic is coming through!" he squealed happily.

"What?"

Alex sighed. "When I sealed the Light and Dark, Kim was able to stay visible because her magic had started to reveal itself. But it wasn't enough, so she fainted and her heart was under pressure so we needed to join our souls to summon the Light that was half in my heart and half in hers!"

Ash nodded. "How, do you know all this?" he asked forgetting about Kero. Kero jumped in his face. "Howdy, Howdy Hey!" Ash fell backwards again! "I SWEAR TO GOD!" he shouted. "DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE TOAST!!!" Kero grinned.

"I like toast!" he screamed. Ash sweatdropped. That's when Ash saw it. A cloaked demon with demon wings with a blue ball of energy in his hands. Alex looked up. "I sense something." Kero nodded. "Me too!" Danze fired the attack. "ALEX!" shouted Ash. He flung himself at Alex's legs and pulled him to the ground. "What was that…?"

BANG. The attack hit ground where Alex once stood. "You bastard!" shouted Danze. Alex wasn't listening.

"_Oh key of the Star,_

_With__ powers burning bright,_

_Reveal__ the staff,_

_And__ shine your light,_

_RELEASE!"_

"ASH RUN!" shouted Alex. Ash shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!" Alex sighed.

"_JUMP,_

_Loan Ash your powers,_

_JUMP CARD!"_

White wings appeared on Ash's heels. He had seen Alex do it a million times so he just jumped. Jumping this high in the air was new to Ash, but he loved it. Ash landed and another attack was fired. But it was Alex who had fired it.

_SHOT CARD,_

_AIM DANZE!!!_

_SHOT CARD!!_

Ash saw the attack fire so he jumped towards Daze. The attack hit him in the chest causing to fall from the air. Ash got below him and jumped straight up. "Ash what are you doing?" shouted Alex. Ash pulled his arm back. He began to glow with a green aura. Once close enough he let full force and punched Danze in the back. Danze screamed out in pain. Eight pink cards fell out of his pocket. "STAR CARDS" shouted Alex. Ash tried to grab some of them, but failed. "Shit!" he whispered. The Star Cards began to fall to the ground.

"_FLY!"_

Alex flew into the air and attempted to get the cards but they stopped in mid air and shot back up to Danze. "You little bastard! Your powers are coming through faster than expected. Before you know…" Danze dodged Ash oncoming assault. "Do not dry my patience." Alex then realised that Danze had eight cards in his hand not seven has Kero had said. Alex turned around and landed beside Kero. Ash bounced over. "What's going…?" Alex threw a card in the air.

"_SHIELD!"_

An invisible barrier appeared over them. "Kero, he has _eight _cards not _seven!" _Kero crossed his legs. "Well he's summoning a card right now! AND he's infusing it with an evil demon!" Ash and Alex whipped their heads round to find Kero was right. Danze was standing in a black circle similar to the Star Circle only there was a diamond in the centre not a star. The Card was in front of him surrounded in a black aura. Danze threw his hands in the air and began to chant.

"_I, Danze,_

_Summon forth the demon from hell,_

_To infuse with the spirit of good and _

_Corrupt it, to power the forces of evil,_

_In it's fight, _

_To defeat good and defeat Light!!!_

_RELEASE!"_

A black ball of energy appeared in his hands and he threw it into the card. A dark light burst from the card and a blue-purplish coloured girl appeared with a dark aura. She had a pudding basin hair cut with two pig tails. She had a bow and arrow. She aimed the arrow and fired it. It then multiplied into ten arrows, then twenty and finally thirty. But luckily enough, the Shield Card was still activated. "The Arrow Card!" said Kero. "But it's almost ten times as powerful and it shouldn't be able to create that many arrows." He said. "How am I meant to defeat that?" asked Alex. "I'll help!" Alex looked at his friend gratefully but knew he couldn't help. "How can you help?" he asked. Ash made a fist. "When I hit that demon," he said pointing to Danze. "I felt power surging through my veins. I know I can summon it again! I know I can help!" Alex put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Only if you're sure! Because I have too much trauma in my life already, with out losing a friend!" Ash nodded. "It's better for me to die! If you die, you and Kim die. And no one needs that!" Alex shook his head. "But I couldn't live with myself if you died, while trying to protect me!" Ash smiled. "I'll make you a promise. I will do my ABSOULUTE best to not to die!" Alex nodded his head. Ash smiled. "Besides I'm sure everything will be alright! It's only when we doubt ourselves, is when we really lose!" A blue orb appeared in front of Ash. "Huh?" A magic circle appeared beneath him. He was standing on a Crescent Moon and on his right was a small star. Inside the small orb was a key. Similar to the Star Key except in the middle, was a small Crescent Moon.

Ash heard Danze shout. "NO! The power must stay hidden." Alex looked at the key. "It's your magic revealing itself! Quick say the incantation!" Ash shrugged. "I have no idea what it is!" Kero flew over. "You must create one that's all your own. The one thing I do know is that you are the Spirit of Wisdom. That is why when you showed wisdom, you unlocked the power!" Ash nodded. "Let's go!" Ash began to chant:

"_The Power of Wisdom will never cease,_

_Now I command you to RELEASE!"_

_**(A/N I need a new Incantation so if you could help me out!)**_

The green Moon Key Extended into the Moon Staff. Ash took hold of it. As soon as he did so Green Wings spread out of his back. "Your power is one of the strongest I've felt!" said Alex. "And he's not even in spirit form yet!" Alex looked up in surprise. "I know!" exclaimed Kero. "You ready?" asked Alex. Ash nodded. Both of them shot into the air, out of the Shield. Ash swung his staff. "Alex?" Alex kept flying. "Yeah?" he called back. "Umm…I have no idea how to use this!" Alex realised that Ash had no cards so he mightn't be able to use the staff. Alex was pulled out of thought by Danze shouting. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ash gripped the staff tight. "NO YOU WON'T!" he shouted back. Fury burned through his veins and all of a sudden he realised he could use the staff.

"_The ancient power of Thunder,_

_I summon you forth,_

_To dispel the Dark!_

_RELEASE!" _

The crescent moon began to spin around in the circle and the white wings grew bigger. And then lightning shot from it. He pointed it at Danze hitting him square on. It hit him back and instead of coming back he flew off. "COWARD!" shouted Ash. All of a sudden he heard Alex cry out in pain. Ash whipped around to see Alex gripping his arm and falling slowly. The Arrow Card was about to fire another volley of arrows. "No!" whispered Ash. He spun the staff around quite expertly. The Moon Circle appeared underneath him.

"_The ancient power of the Wind,_

_I summon you forth,_

_To dispel the Dark!_

_RELEASE!"_

The moon began to spin around and wind began to shoot out of the staff. He aimed it at Arrow. "Tie her up!" he commanded. Arrow was then unable to move. Alex didn't know if he could seal cards but he decided to give it a shot.

"_I command you to return to you power confined,_

_Arrow!"_

As the staff hit the air and the Moon Circle appeared underneath him a blank card appeared out of thin air. The Arrow Card was sucked into the blank card. The Card floated from the end of the staff Ash. It was not normal. It was black and purple instead of pink Alex took it out of the air and it stopped shining. It shone a pink light and Ash heard something howl out in pain. He looked up to see a horse like creature disappear onto the sky. He read the name out loud. "The Arrow." The he remembered about Alex. He flew towards the ground. "Alex" he called out. Alex looked up. "Are you okay?" asked Ash. Alex nodded "It only grazed my arm but that hurt like hell." Ash pushed Alex's hands from the wound. "That's bleeding pretty badly!" he said. "Do you have any tissues or napkins?" Alex flinched. "In the bag!" he said pointing to the messenger bag. Kero flew over and dove into it. He ruffled around for a while and then emerged with a pack of tissues. "Here ya go." He said. "Thanks" muttered Ash. He took out a tissue and began to wipe the cut. Alex flinched. "Ouch." Ash rolled his eyes. "Grow up. I have to clean this or it will get infected." Ash cleaned the wound and realised he had nothing to bandage it. "Umm…" he looked around. Then he had an idea. He untied the jumper he had around his waist and then took off the long sleeve top he had on. "What are you doing?" asked Alex. Ash looked up. "Using my resources to bandage you arm, now summon the Sword." Alex blinked. "Why?" Ash gave Alex the evil glare. Alex gulped and threw the card in the air.

"_Sword,_

_Release and Dispel,_

_Sword Card!"_

The sword appeared in Alex's hand. "Here." He said handing the sword to Ash. Ash laid his top on the ground and cut a strip out of it. He shivered. He picked up his jumper and put it on. He then took the strip he had cut out and tied it around Alex's cut. "There! All clean." Alex stood up. "Thanks. By the way, where is the Arrow Card? I didn't see where it went." Ash reached back into his back pocket and took out the Arrow Card. "Here you go." He said holding the card out to Alex. "You sealed it?" Ash nodded. He held up the staff. "I used the power of Wind to tie it up and then tried to seal it. And I did. But something wasn't right! It was black instead of pink but then when I took it out of the air the demon shot from the card into the sky." Alex's jaw dropped. "Well the card is yours! You sealed it, it choose you, and it belongs to you!" Ash shook his head. "I don't want that. You're the Cardcaptor, not me, I'm just here to help!" he said. "But the card won't listen to me if it didn't choose me!" Ash thought about this. He took the Moon key from around hi neck. "Maybe I can help." The Moon Circle appeared beneath him.

"_The power of Wisdom will never cease,_

_Now I command you to RELEASE!"_

The green Moon Staff appeared and Ash grabbed it. Like before Green Wings appeared out of his back.

"_I summon you,_

_In your true form,_

_Arrow!"_

The Arrow Spirit appeared out of the card. "Arrow Card, I ask you a favour."

"What is it?" she asked humbly. "I wish for you to transfer from my keeping to Alex's."

"Why? Have I done something wrong?" she asked as if she was going to burst into tears.

"No" he replied. "I have no cards, and probably will never have any cards, so I don't want you to be lonely!"

She nodded. "Very well. But I wish for you to talk to me every once in a while!"

Ash nodded. "I will! Don't worry."

She reverted back into a card and floated over to Alex. "Come on we better get back to the bus. Alex nodded and put on the messenger bag and walked back to the bus.

_(On the bus)_

"Come on please sing a song!" Laura begged Kim. "Well…okay but only one!" Laura and her friends squealed. "So will you be joining in Alex? Asked Mr. Evans. "Ummmmmm…no!" Mr. Evans chuckled. "I have heard about your band so I expect you to sing." Kim looked in her bag and took out a CD. "Put this on!" she told Mr. Evans. He put it on and Alex playing the guitar began to play. Kim took a deep breath in.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. _

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. 

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. 

They finished singing and everyone began to clap and cheer. "MORE", "One more song"

All four of them looked at each other. They were almost at in the woods and Ash had slept most of the trip due to the magic he had used. "What about Leave me Alone?" asked Ash. "We all sing that one and it's long enough AND it'll give them the hint." All of them nodded. "Kim shouted up to Mr. Evans. "Track 5!" Mr. Evans nodded and played Track 5.

_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round_

_Dragging me down_

_Making a sound_ _**because you wanna**_

_I guess that's why I like messing with you_

_Putting you through_

_A lesson or two, because __**I'm gonna**_

_Before I go my own way_

_I just gotta say_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**Get out of my face**__**(Matt and Ash)**_

_**I'm tired of love**_

_**Feeling so misplaced**_

_Time for you to go_

_**'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**This isn't gonna work**_

_**Don't call me on the phone**_

_**Because I'm all out of words**_

_**I'll face the unknown**_

_**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**_

_**Oh, Leave me alone**_

_**There was the time I thought you were the one**_

_**Having some fun**_

_**Getting it done**_

_**What an illusion**_

_'Cause you were trying to take control of me_

_That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion_

_Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_**I'm tired of love**_

_**Feeling so misplaced**_

_**Time for you to go**_

_**'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**This isn't gonna work**_

_**Don't call me on the phone**_

_**Because I'm all out of words**_

_**I'll face the unknown**_

_**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**_

_**Oh, leave me alone**_

_Don't turn around and don't look back_

_I see right through all your selfless acts_

_Oh_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**Get out of my face**_

_**I'm tired of love**_

_**Feeling so misplaced**_

_**Time for you to go**_

_**'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**This isn't gonna work**_

_**Don't call me on the phone**_

_**Because I'm all out of words**_

_**I'll face the unknown**_

_**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**_

_**Oh, leave me alone**_

_If you win your love_

_I'll feel better on my own_

_Leave me alone_

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think and i need incantations PLEASE!!!!!! 


	12. When Power Combines!

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Hey fan fiction readers!! If you read my other story I have a Japanese theme going on but not in this one!! I have made a decision on Alex's whereabouts. I need him close enough to Tomoeda for later in the story (no not for the Final Judgement) but far enough so that the story is set some where else!! So I've decided that Alex and co. are living on the island ****Mikomi, which is a fictional English speaking island off the coast of Japan.**** And I want to bring in some original Sakura Cards in this chapter! I feel sorry for Alex and co.! They never have time for fun!! Most chapters in this saga will be fun chapters! Well….maybe!! So on with the story!!**

* * *

** Chapter 12:**

**When Power Combines**

* * *

Alex and his class were sitting in a circle. "Okay, you may wonder around the forest but do not go too far!" explained Mr. Evans. "We were very lucky with the campsite! We have the lake beside us and enough space to set up the tents! We also have the food hall." He said pointing to a log cabin. "Now, we have a hike and canoeing and all that jazz scheduled for later. So that's about all, so go have fun!" The large crowd of kids began to split up when, "STOP!" Everyone stopped and turned around. "There is very little chance of getting phone reception out here so we have walkie talkies for everyone. You can set them to what ever frequency you wish but I and the other teachers have the master sets so we can reach you and you can reach us at all time! So when I call your name come up one by one." Mr. King began to call out a list of names.

Once everyone had a walkie talkie they were free to go where ever they liked. Alex, Matt, Kim, Ash, Chris and Sarah walked into the forest. Chris and Sarah had started out as Alex's rivals but they had become friends…well sort of. Chris was very friendly as was Sarah but she was still very cautious around Alex, as if he was gonna kill her or something like that. "So what happened to your arm Alex?" asked Chris. Alex shook his head. "We need to make sure that no one else can hear us first." The six friends continued to walk deeper into the forest. They continued to walk until they came to a clearing about half a mile away from the campsite. They sat down and Kero floated out of Alex's bag. "Do you know how hot it is in their?" Sarah looked up.

"I see you took the rat with you!" she said insultingly.

"What did you call me? Spoiled brat!"

Sarah glared at Kero. "Well if you don't like it then…" she snatched him out of the air and flung him into the air. "Get lost!!"

Kim, who was watching the fight between the guardian beast and Sarah, remembered about Alex's arm. "Oh yeah, what happened to your arm, Alex?" Alex reached into his bag and took out the Sakura Book. He unlocked it and took out the deck of cards. He liked to keep the cards in the order he had caught them in, so he knew where each card was. He lifted up the deck and showed Kim the bottom card. "This card did it. But see the dangerous thing is that Danze had it and infused it with a demon. This made the card more powerful and turned it evil." At that moment Kero floated over to Sarah.

"You are so lucky I'm stuck in this form." She simply swatted him out of the air.

"Get out of my face!"

Ash's head fell onto Alex's shoulder. Alex raised an eyebrow. Ash had fallen asleep. "Kero what's going on?" he said gesturing at Ash. Kero looked at Ash and thought about his answer.

"Okay, when you use Aura Sight, you feel tired afterwards, right?" Alex nodded. "Well that's because you are using your own magic! When Sakura was a Cardcaptor I didn't dare teach her this technique as it would have put too much strain on her. But, with you, you have enough magic to spare to use Aura Sight without any danger!"

"Hold on," said Kim scratching her head. "How come, he doesn't feel tired after he uses the cards?"

"When Sakura foresaw her time to…" his voice began to well up and tears formed in his eyes at the thought of his dead master. At this moment Alex realized why Kero didn't like to talk about Sakura. He shook it off and continued with the story. "When my master, Sakura, foresaw her time to…move on" he said his voice going high pitched as he did so. "She sealed me and the cards in the Sakura Book. Doing this, she needed to leave enough magic for the cards to survive without her. With this she also had to leave enough magic so the cards could be used by the next Cardcaptor." He explained.

Alex nodded, but noticed something. "But lately I've been getting REALLY tired!"

Kero nodded. "When Sakura was sealing the Cards and me, something interrupted her. But all she had left was me and very little of her magic. **(I know Yue, but he can't be mentioned until the Final Judgement) **We fought until the very end but to no avail. I was able to hold him off long enough for her to seal the remaining cards. Well half seal them before she began to disperse. Then before sealing me she told me about the next Cardcaptor. She said:

"Cardcaptor anew will contain the Light,

He alone will face the fight,

Using magic from Twilight,

Not alone he will be,

He will have Tomoyo time three,

Along with the twins of sun and moon,

He will free my spirit soon!"

"What does that mean?" wondered Matt aloud. Kero crossed his legs.

"Well, Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend, so I'm guessing that means you three." He said pointing to Matt, Kim and Ash. "And the twins of Sun and Moon are you two!" he said pointing to Chris and Sarah.

"Yeah, but the rest makes no sense!" said Alex. "What fight? What's Power of Twilight and how am I going to free Sakura's spirit if she's already dead? Also it contradicts itself! It says I'll have to fight alone but then it says I won't be!"

Kero shrugged. "Anyways we've gone WAY off the point. The reason, Alex, why you are becoming so tired is because that the cards have not been sealed properly. And therefore some of the more recent cards will draw on you for power." Alex's mouth formed an O shape.

"So, Ash's power comes from himself so…it will tire him out when he uses magic?" exclaimed Kim.

"Exactly!"

"Wait, one minute!" said Kim thinking about what she said. "Ash has magic?" With this Ash's eyes snapped open.

"Okay, what are you saying about me?" he said through a yawn.

"You have magic?" asked Sarah obviously furious that everyone seemed to be getting magic. Ash nodded. He took out his Moon Key. He held it out in front of him. The Moon Circle appeared beneath him and the key floated above his hand.

"_The power of Wisdom will never cease,_

_Now I command you,_

_To RELEASE!"_

The key extended to the staff and the Moon Circle began to slowly fade away. Everyone watched in awe as green wings grew out his back.

"So, how do you use your magic?" asked Kim.

"_The ancient power of the Wind,_

_I summon you forth,_

_To dispel the Dark!_

_RELEASE!"_

Ash raised the staff and wind began to blow straight towards the sky. "Wow!" said Matt. Alex smiled at his friends' surprise. Chris and Sarah's faces turned from surprised to serious. Alex felt a twinge in the back of his mind and then he saw the twin's faces. He let his sense take over wandering why he hadn't been drawn to the card like he usually is. "A STAR CARD!" five of them shouted out.** (A/N: Alex, Ash, the twins and Kero) **

"_Key of the Star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the Staff,_

_And Shine your Light,_

_RELEASE!"_

The Star staff appeared in Alex's hands as Chris and Sarah summoned their swords.** (A/N I'm going to give Sarah her own sword!) **All of the teenagers ran through the forest, Alex at the head. "Alex," panted Matt.

"Yeah?" Alex asked back.

"Do you think this card has been infected by Danze?"

Alex opened his mouth to answer but stopped in his tracks as the group entered a clearing. "That's impossible! Even with magic." Exclaimed Alex. Everyone nodded as they had come face to face with a huge diamond dome. Alex walked forward and ran his hand along the surface of the diamond.

"Do you think it's real?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Kero.

"Well, if it's real I'm not going to be able to break it, am I?"

"You won't know until you try!" said Kim. Alex nodded.

"_SWORD!  
GIVE ME THE POWER!  
SWORD CARD!"_

The blue staff was surrounded by a blue, swirling mist. The mist faded away and Alex was left holding the magnificent Sword. Alex stood there, not letting the Star Circle fade. As he stood there he could feel the eeriness of the forest creep in on him. The trees stretched upwards sealing them into the forest. And, a mist began to appear, sucking the life out of the empty forest. "There's more than one card here!" stated Alex bluntly. He closed his eyes. He quickly swung the sword around swiping the air. Or so he thought. A yelp was heard and a figure began to appear, seeping out of nothingness. A man, wearing nothing but baggy trousers. He was glowing a pale blue and he was holding his arm. "CARDCAPTOR! BE GONE!!" He shouted. Alex slashed down again but missed. Ash, Chris and Sarah ran forward to aid their friend in his battle. Alex continued to swing blindly at the invisible person. After a few minutes of this Alex began to feel incredibly weary. He stopped slashing his sword and stood still. He began to sway as an incredible strain washed over him. He was about to get back into the battle when Kero cried "Alex look out!" Alex looked up but it was too late, he was hit from behind by a barrage of diamonds.

"Son of a BITCH!!" Alex cried out!!

"_Petals of Wind, Answer my call!"_

"_God of Fire, Answer my call!"_

Both the twin's incantations shot towards the unfair fighter. It hit him head on and sent him flying backwards off the crystal dome.

"Kero, who or what was that?" asked Kim.

"An original Sakura Card!" Kero whispered quietly so as Kim didn't hear him.

Alex straightened up. "I am sick of cards attacking me for NO DAMN REASON!! I never did ANYTHING to upset them and I always try my best at everything, even though I suck most of the time!" Someone kicked Alex in the back of the knee causing him to fall to his hands and knees. He was seeing red.

A voice came out of no where. "Face it Cardcaptor, you can not defeat us!! There are at least three more cards in this area at this moment! Why don't you pack it in!? It would be the best, for EVERYONE!!"

Alex stood up. "Yeah, I give up and you get the cards I've already sealed! You find the remaining cards and you all group together! You combine powers which will most likely cause the Apocalypse! No! I will NEVER let that happen! I will NEVER let Kero down! And most importantly I will NEVER give up!"

"Fine! It's your funeral! Diamond!"

A figure appeared at the top of the crystal dome. "Yes, Invisible?"

"Go into the forest and round up the others! And do it fast! I want them to see the almighty Cardcaptor fall!"

Alex used the cards pointless chat to summon the Fly.

"_FLY CARD!"_

Alex felt his majestic wings grow out of his back. The Invisible Card appeared out of thin air. "Fly Card!" he shouted. "How DARE you betray Sakura!" Kero did not like the use of his old mistress's' name.

"How DARE you! How DARE you use Sakura's name! You are doing the EXACT opposite of what she would have wanted!"

Alex made his way over to the twins. "I'm going to get him to chase me! But The Diamond and those other cards are going to come back and I need you and Ash to protect Matt and Kim!" They nodded.

"Go for it!" whispered Chris.

"You better not die!" said Sarah, Alex took it as a compliment.

Alex turned to face the Invisible. "Hey brainless! You want me? Come get me!" Alex flew straight forward just over half a meter off the ground. He zigzagged through the trees trying his best to stop his wings from hitting them. He could feel The Invisible behind him. Normally, the card wouldn't be able to keep up with him but the trees were getting in the way. All of a sudden Alex was hit from behind. Alex's wings dispersed and he tumbled to the ground. He panted hard trying to regain his breath. While he was on the forest floor he didn't notice the trees around him beginning to move. The branches of the trees slowly crept their way towards Alex. They slowly began to wrap themselves around his arms and legs, he realized but it was too late. They gripped his limbs so tightly he cried out. He tried to break free but the branches were gripping him too tightly. He trashed wildly but it was futile. He tried to reach into his back pocket to get the Sword but couldn't.

"Hmmmm….I didn't sense you, Wood!" came the voice of the Invisible. He appeared out of nowhere. The Diamond spirit dropped out of a tree. He snickered.

"So the great Cardcaptor is this…THIS!" he exclaimed. "He's not all that powerful! He's not even remotely powerful!" Alex spit at The Diamond hitting him in the face.

"Shut up! You're small and have curly hair! So…" he tried to think of an insult. "So HA!" The Diamond wiped his face. His hands formed fists and blue orbs appeared around them.

"You're going to regret that!" he sneered. Alex then realized something. The Wood had the same feel as the Arrow.

"This is not good!" he thought. "But maybe I might be able to use this to my advantage!"

Alex began to struggle, just a little so The Invisible and Diamond wouldn't see, not that this was a problem as the Invisible was preoccupied with keeping The Diamond from firing his attack. Alex was concocting a plan but it would be risky! He may lose a card if it didn't work properly. "The Diamond is not the smartest card in the world but he will try and impress the Invisible," taught Alex. "Okay, it's choosing time, which card will the spirits go for, but at the same time will be useless in the fight to come?" He pondered. The cards had stopped quarrelling and had began to talk to Alex but he hadn't heard them.

"…so you seem pretty wrapped up!" said the Invisible. "So, we'll let you try and break free, while we go and destroy your friends!" He laughed as he disappeared and the Diamond jumped up into the trees.

"NO!" Alex shouted. "GET BACK HERE! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Alex could hear Invisible's faded reply.

"That's the problem! You're not a man; you're nothing but a child!"

Alex trashed about wildly worrying about his friends.

_(With Ash and co.)_

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in,_

_Star Card!"_

Ash slammed his staff down. A blank card materialized at the end and the false person was sucked into it. The card floated over to Ash. "The Listen" The card showed two pair of elf ears. "How the heck am I meant to do this?" he asked himself. "I'm not the freaking Cardcaptor! Two Cards left!" Ash quickly put the card in his back pocket and turned to face the other two cards. Chris and Sarah were having trouble fighting them. One was originally a tiger but since then it had transformed into an elephant and was trying to crush Sarah and Chris was fighting a little fairy no bigger than the Sleep card but he was acting as if it was a huge monster.

"_The ancient power of the Thunder,_

_I summon you forth,_

_To dispel the Dark!_

_RELEASE!"_

The spell hit the elephant but to no avail. "It's no use." He shouted "Sarah use a lightning spell on my go ahead." He shouted.

"_The ancient power of the Wind,_

_I summon you forth,_

_To dispel the Dark!_

_RELEASE!"_

The wind wrapped itself around the elephant and lifted it up into air. "NOW!" shouted Ash as the elephant began to break free of the winds grasp. Sarah and Ash called out their incantations at the same time.

"_The ancient power of the Thunder,_

_I summon you forth,_

_To dispel the Dark!_

_RELEASE!"_

"_Emperor of Thunder, Answer my call!"_

The elephant was hit head on with the attacks and began to change. It changed into a man wearing old age clothes and a traveler's cape. He fell to the ground unconscious. Ash was about to seal it when Kim screamed from behind him. Both he and Sarah spun around. Kim was been held in the by nothing and was trashing violently. Matt was trying to help her break free of her binds but the Diamond jumped in front of him.

"You aren't going to be saving anyone today sonny boy!" Matt smirked.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from the likes if you!" saying this he swung his leg forwards. The kick came into contact with Diamond's face, sending him flying. The Diamond stopped in mid air demonstrating his ability to fly.

"Stupid brat! You cannot defeat us! You're Cardcaptor failed, so how do you expect to!?" Ash answered this by sending a pillar of water straight at him. He ran over to Matt.

"Something must've happened to Alex in the forest! I need you to go in and find him!" Matt nodded and ran into the forest. Ash turned and faced the Diamond.

While Ash and the Diamond fought, Sarah was trying to help Sarah out of the Invisible's grasp. Sarah took out a spell. She was about to use it but the Invisible was using Kim as a human shield.

"UGH! This is NOT fair!" she shouted!

* * *

**Oo**

**What's going to happen huh?**

**What's going to happen to Alex and The Wood?  
What about Matt?  
How will Sarah free Kim from the Invisible?**

**How will Ash defeat the Diamond?  
Will the Animal Card wake up?**

**And why is Chris scared of a little fairy?**

**And most importantly WHY is the author asking all these questions?**

**Well here you guys go! Hope you liked it! On Microsoft Word it's 9 pages and is 3,297 words long!!**

**-ARayofHope-**


	13. Full of Surprises

**Cardcaptor Alex**

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I had this written BUT I got a virus and had to wipe my computer! BUT I also saw that none of you guys reviewed! I'm Very disappointed at you readers! ****VERY disappointed.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

** Full of Surprises!**

* * *

Sarah had managed to free Kim from the Invisible's grasp. It was difficult as she had been unable to use magic in the fear of hitting her. Kim was now running from the battle and hid behind a tree and felt her neck. The Invisible had pretty much squeezed the air out of her and she could tell she had marks. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anyway she could help, but before she could she felt yet another hand grasp her neck, but this time it was different. The hand was scaly and had incredibly sharp claws. She grabbed the hand and tried to pull it away while gasping for air.

"My card has captured your little boyfriend and is draining his magic as we speak." He hissed.  
Kim's eyes widened and she was tossed back into the clearing where the battle was taking place. She slid along the ground and hit her head on a rock, everything went black.

Needless to say the battle was not going particularly well for the others. Kero had flown off after Matt into the forest, Sarah was fighting the Invisible, and losing, Chris was running around in circles away from the fairy and Ash was trying to take down the Diamond. None of them were aware that Danze was now floating around the clearing watching intently. Ash had decided he had had enough!

_"The ancient Power of Light,  
I summon you forth,  
To dispel the Dark  
Release!"  
_

A huge beam of light shot out of his staff and Diamond let out a scream. He fell to ground and Ash followed him, panting and grasping his side. Ash raised his staff to seal the card but collapsed in a heap on the forest floor.

Sarah was screaming incantations left and right but very few of them hit their target. She occasionally heard a gasp of pain but that was all. She knew she was outmatched, something she did not acknowledge easily she began to chant the ancient protection incantation:

"_I am a witch of ancient lore,  
I petition these trees, and forest floor.  
Converge myself upon this site,  
spider weaving, power and might.  
Air and Fire, Water and Earth,  
aid in my quest, I call you forth.  
Sakura, Sakura, I intone,  
thrice the power you have shone.  
Open my spiral of strength and sorcery,  
encompass the soul, you have granted me.  
Magic of old, stones of deep,  
protection around, assistance I seek."_

As she finished the chant a red shot of light hit her from behind before the shield had time to form. She just had time to turn around and see Danze's claw pointed at her.  
"How dare you speak the ancient magic and change its alliance to the pitiful Sakura."  
Sarah collapsed at Danze's feet.  
Chris had seen all this happen but was too enticed with fear to help. Behind him a giant snake was chasing him. He knew it was only a card but somehow he really couldn't make himself turn and face it. His grandfather had thought him the only thing to fear was fear itself, but right now he couldn't make himself stop running. Danze simply floated in mid-air and watched.

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

___(Alex)_

Alex was now wrapped in a tight cocoon of branches. He could see the sun setting through the cracks and could here the muffled voice of his teacher coming out of his pocket, where he kept the Walkie Talkie, but he didn't care. He had never felt this weak before and he was getting weaker by the second. He didn't know why but he had a few guesses and the worst one he could think of was that something had happened to Kim. If she was in pain, he could feel it, if she was unconscious; he could feel it and if she died, so would he. He heard rustling from behind him but had no way of knowing who or what it was but he didn't care, he was going to die anyway.

"Alex?" he heard a familiar voice gasp.  
Alex's eyes snapped open. "Matt!" he thought to himself. He began to struggle again, trying to break free.

"Oh crap, uh…hold on a second!" Alex heard Matt run a few feet the stop. The next thing that happened came as a complete shock to both of them. Matt had swung a large branch at the cocoon but the branches withdrew and Matt whacked Alex in the stomach with all his strength. Alex let out a scream of pain but Matt grabbed his chance. He lunged at the cocoon and continued to ply the branches apart.

"Alex I know you're in pain, but I could really use some help here." Matt grunted through clenched teeth. Alex wiggled his right arm free and with it, the Star Staff. Matt continued too push the branches as Alex tried to edge a Star Card through one of the cracks in the cocoon.

The Wood tried to close the large gap in her cocoon but couldn't. She was a gentle card but even corrupted she still wasn't very strong. Plus, there was something different about the boy holding the gap open. He was too strong to be normal.

Alex had managed to free one card from the cocoon. He didn't care; he just threw it and slammed it with his staff. Well, striking the air in front of it.

_"__STAR CARD,"  
_he screamed, although it was muffled.

A little tiny, yellowish girl came out of the card. She flew up to the gap in the Wood and poked Alex's stomach, immediately Alex began to shrink to miniature size.  
"Alex?" questioned Matt, surprised at his friend's sudden disappearance.

The now tiny Alex squeezed out of the cracks in the wooden prison and ran, quite slowly, over to the Little Card and placed his hand on it. The card shone a bright pink and Alex grew back to his original size. Matt jumped and turned around, "Alex," he started but Alex was busy. He picked up his staff and pulled out a Star Card. It was only now he truly appreciated the power of the Star Cards or as Kero called them from time to time, Sakura Cards.

_"SWORD CARD,  
Show m_e your powers,  
SWORD!"

A swirling blue mist surrounded the staff and when Alex swung it in the air he was holding the double edged sword.  
"Matt move!" He ordered his best friend as he lunged at the now retracting Wood. He slashed the sword and the branches were sliced in two. The slashed pieces began to glow and all shot back together.  
"What the hell?" shouted Alex in surprise. The branches whipped at Alex but Matt jumped in the way. He grabbed the branches, his hands glowing in red aura and snapped the branches.  
"Alex combine the Sword with another card. It's too strong for the Sword on its own." He said breaking two more branches. Alex knew it wasn't true. The reason the Sword wasn't strong enough, was because Alex wasn't at full power.  
He slashed the sword through the air and the Sword transformed back into the staff. He pulled out another card and threw both cards into the air;

___Star Cards,  
I command you to combine your powers,  
Sword and Arrow!_

_Matt smashed two more branches but turned around at the name of the two cards Alex had called. Alex's staff had now transformed into a ruby incrusted sword hilt, with a long, flat, razor sharp blade and on top of the blade was a sharp, triangular point. It resembled an arrow. Alex did the only thing he could think of, he swung the sword. As the sword swung through the air a volley of arrows shot straight towards the center of the branches. There was a wail of pain emitted from the branches and a green wood nymph appeared. She was small, with green flowing hair but the only thing that was out of place were her eyes, they were blood red.  
"Alex now, seal it!" shouted Matt._

_"__Star Card,  
Dispel your demons,  
And,  
Return to the guise you were meant to be in!  
STAR CARD!"_

The branches were sucked into the blank card which had formed at the end of the staff. As the card floated over to Alex a black shadow let out a howl of pain and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Alex shoved the card into his back pocket and he pulled out another card.

_"__FLY,  
Loan me your power,  
Combine with the staff,  
FLY CARD RELEASE!_

Wings immediately formed at the end of the staff and Alex jumped on.  
"Matt come on!" he ordered. At that moment Kero flew out of the forest.  
"Alex!" he called.  
"Kero," Alex said relieved, "We have to get back to the clearing, NOW!"  
With that Alex kicked of from the ground and soared upwards, not even caring if he was seen. He used his senses to make his way back to the clearing but couldn't find it.  
"DAMN IT!" he shouted stopping in the air. "No matter where I go I can't find the stupid clearing."  
"It's Danze!" muttered Kero. "I'd know the presence anywhere. He's hiding it from view. Alex concentrate! Try and see through the spell." Alex knew he didn't have time to break the spell so he decided to give Aura Sight a try. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The Star Circle appeared underneath him. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't do it. He was too weak.  
"Okay Alex," he thought. "You have to concentrate, everyone needs your help, Sarah, Chris, Ash, Matt and Kim! Come on Alex, they wouldn't let you die, come on, come on, you have to do it, for everyone!"  
His eyes shot open. He could see everyone's aura. He looked down at the forest and began circling again; the trees were giving off a very strong aura so it was difficult for him to see anyone else's in the forest.  
"Any luck?" Matt asked. Alex shook his head but then he saw it, a black circle in the centre of the trees. He flew towards the ground in a nosedive straight towards the black energy.  
"ALEX!" Matt screamed. "Slow down! We're going to crash." Matt closed his eyes but the pain he expected never came as they flew straight through the trees. Alex pulled up from the nosedive sharply and landed in front of Danze. He swung the staff from underneath Matt and himself and, with Fly still activated, screamed,

_"__WINDY,  
Loan me your powers,  
And tie Danze up,  
WINDY!"_

He threw Windy into the air and the winged staff activated it. The Windy spirit shot straight towards Danze but bounded off an invisible wall. It was only then that Alex realized how bad the situation actually was. Chris was fighting a tiny fairy while Ash, Kim and Sarah lay unconscious on the ground. Danze laughed.

"The poor Cardcaptor doesn't know what to do?" he teased in a serpent like voice. "Save his friends or fight me.

Alex raised his hands not knowing what he was really doing. As he had looked around at the scene, with Aura sight, he noticed something; there were several Star Cards on the ground and in the pockets of his friends.

_"__I command you to return to the guise you were meant to be in,  
Star Cards!"_

Not even bothering to use the staff, the Diamond, Animal, the little Fairy, the Listen and the Invisible flew toward the blank cards that had materialized above his hands_ **(A/N: Listen is already in Card form!) **_

"Impossible!" said Danze and Kero simultaneously. The Cards floated around him. The Diamond, the Animal, the little fairy was the Vision, the Listen and the Invisible. Alex was sweating heavily now and gasping for air. Alex took out the Shot Card.

_"__Shot Card,  
Aim, Danze,  
Release!"_

Alex hit the card with the staff and a blue ball of energy erupted from the card, shooting at Danze. Danze managed to dodge all of the attacks but Alex didn't care, Matt had taken the chance and picked up his friends unconscious bodies and taken them out of the battle.  
Danze flew straight for Alex.

_"__Jump!"_

White wings appeared on the heals of Alex's Converse and he leapt into the air, dodging Danze by inches.

_"__Power,  
Loan the Staff your Power!  
RELEASE!"_

Alex swung down the staff and it came in to contact with the of Danze's cloaked face sending him flying into the woods, but it wasn't long before he came soaring back his claw like hand surrounded in a purplish-blackish orb of energy. It came into contact with Alex's stomach and sent him flying backwards toward a tree. Alex regained his thoughts just in time. He straightened up in mid-air and used Jump to bounce off the tree aiming straight towards Danze again. As he swung the staff back, Danze caught hold of his throat.  
"Now listen here, you worthless little cockroach," his hand gripped tighter.

_"Petals of Wind, answer my call!"  
_

Danze let go of Alex and turned to face a panting Chris. He had obviously just realized what was going on.  
"Ah, another opponent!" What are you going to do? Throw daises at me?"  
Alex held up the Thunder Card behind Danze's back so Chris could see it. Chris nodded slightly so Danze wouldn't see.  
"On my signal!" Alex mouthed to Chris.  
Alex Jumped into the air and Danze turned around. He shot upwards towards Alex.  
"NOW!" he shouted!

_"__Thunder Card,  
Reveal yourself!  
THUNDER!"_

_"__Emperor of Thunder, Answer my Plea!"_

The two Bolts of lightning, one blue, one yellow, came into contact with Danze, at the exact same time. Several things happened at once. Danze let a cry of pain and fell to the ground, Chris collapsed to the ground and voices could be heard coming towards the clearing.  
"I think I heard something over here." Said one.  
"Call a teacher!"  
"It could be a bear!"  
Alex fell towards the ground, his eyelids feeling heavy. Kero caught him before he came into contact with the ground. Danze was gone.  
"Kero," he whispered. "Get the cards into the Book and stay in my bag! Make sure the Book is locked!" The staff reverted into the key and Alex shoved into his pocket. Everything went black.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_____(Two Weeks Later)_

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He could hear a faint beeping coming from beside him. He turned his head, his neck was incredibly stiff, and saw a heart rate monitor and an IV drip. He became fully aware of his surroundings and sat blot upright, creaking his neck in the process. He rubbed his neck and looked at his surroundings. He was definitely in hospital. The curtains around his bed were shut. He racked his brain as why he was there and it all came flooding back to him.  
"Danze," he whispered.  
The curtains were ripped open. His Mother and Father were standing there tears flooding down their faces.

"You're awake!" his mother said dumbly. "You're awake" she repeated. She did a weird type of jig and ran out of the room screaming for a nurse. Meanwhile his Dad walked over cautiously as if not daring to believe his son was sitting in front of him. After a moment or two he flung his arms around his son, saying that if he ever scared him like that again, he'd be confined to the house. Alex smiled. The nurse had to pull Alex's Mum and Dad away to make sure everything was alright and then left out of annoyance saying that how was she meant to make sure Alex was okay without being able to get near him.

"What happened in those woods?" asked his mother. Alex suddenly remembered.  
"How're the others?" he asked ignoring his mother's question.  
"They're fine!" his Dad told him. "Matt's in the waiting room, he was the only one not unconscious. Ash's being kept in for observation, Kim was discharged this morning, and that boy, Chip or Chris or something, woke up last night and the girl, his sister, is still unconscious."  
Alex felt as if he could've vomited. Everyone was in a bad way and it was his fault.

"What happened in the forest?" asked his mother again.  
"Matt wouldn't tell us or the police anything." Explained his Dad.  
A lump formed at the back of Alex's throat. The Police were involved. This was very bad. His mother repeated the question.  
"I can't remember," he lied.  
"Alex!" said his mother disapprovingly. He could never lie to her. He looked around his Hospital room, looking for something else to talk about. Just then a Doctor walked in._  
"Thank God for that!"_ he thought.  
"So how's our patient today?" he asked through perfectly white teeth, looking at a clipboard. "I'm Dr. Cullen."  
"Okay," replied Alex. "Can I have anything to drink?" he asked. Dr. Cullen frowned.  
"Afraid not." He said. "Maybe some Ice Chips but we need to carry out some tests before we can let you eat or drink." He explained. Alex raised his eyebrows.  
"Why, what's wrong with me?"  
Dr. Cullen clipped Alex's chart back onto his bed. "Well," he explained. "You have five stitches on your forehead," Alex raised his hand and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, he felt the stitches, he froze.  
"You also have ten stitches in your cheek and quite a nasty cut on your left arm that may scar." Alex felt ill. He couldn't remember any of this happening. He needed to talk to Kero, now. Not even daring to look at the cut on his arm, he lay back down.  
"Mom, can you get me some ice?" he asked. "I have to talk to Matt, alone" he quickly added. His parents exchanged looks but walked out of the room with Dr. Cullen.

Alex suddenly realized his urge to go to the bathroom, pulled off the wires and tubes, not seeing the point for them, and made his way for the bathroom beside his bed. He was incredibly stiff and found it really hard to walk. He made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**_XxXxXxXxXx_**

When he emerged form the bathroom, Matt was sitting on his bed.  
"You gave us quite a scare mate!" he informed Alex as he got back into bed. Kero zoomed out from under the bed with a flower in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Alex and said, "Alex, this is all my fault, if I could've just transformed, I could've…I would've…I'm so sorry." Alex gave a small smile.  
"Kero, it's no ones fault but Danze's." he looked over at Matt. "Where's your camera?"  
Matt looked taken aback. "Why?" Alex looked at his friend.  
"You cannot tell me you weren't taking pictures. You had your camera in your bag."  
Matt flushed a deep shade of red. "It's in Chris' room." Alex sat up. "I actually need to talk to him. Let's go."

Alex threw the covers of him and got out of bed despite the protests of Matt and Kero. He put Kero into his pajamas shirt pocket and walked out of the room. He glanced around the hallway to make sure that his parents weren't coming back and tip toed down the hall.  
"Alex," Matt whispered. "Chris' room is two floors up and the elevator is this way" he said pointing at the door towards the nurse's station. Alex silently jogged over to the double doors and peered through the round windows, Matt did the same. His parents were sitting in two cushy arm chairs with cups of coffee on their laps.  
"How are we meant to get past them?" questioned Matt. Alex shrugged. Dr. Cullen was making his way towards  
"Crap! That's my doctor." Alex ran as fast as he could and shut his room door, and then he grabbed Matt and pulled him into a supplies closet. Alex pressed his ear to the door and heard Dr. Cullen talking to the nurse which had tried to check Alex earlier.

"Alex," Matt whispered. "We could disguise our selves in these" he held up two doctor's uniforms. Alex shook his head.  
"Too obvious but that gives me an idea." When Alex heard Dr. Cullen leave both he and Matt slipped out of the closet. Alex ran to the opposite end of the hall and slipped into the other nurse's station. He hid underneath the desk and pulled the intercom microphone down to him. Making the most unrecognizable voice he could he pushed the button and spoke into the mic. "Attention, Attention please. Would Mr. and Mrs. King and Dr. Cullen please come to the main reception desk on the ground floor?"

Alex side stepped out of the desk, and crawled out into the hallway and saw Matt laughing hysterically.  
"I wasn't that bad was I" he asked.  
Matt shook his head. He opened the door and pointer to the far side of the nurse's station. A pair of silver doors, an elevator. Alex sighed.  
"Come on lets hurry." He sprinted over to the elevator and slammed the up button harder than necessary.

"Oh by the way, how do I have so many injuries? I don't remember getting any of them."  
Kero poked his head out of Alex's pocket. "It's because you used so much energy, you sealed cards without the Staff and not only did you drain your power but it damaged you physically." They stepped inside the elevator. "What floor are we on?" asked Alex.  
"Eighteenth" he replied. Alex pushed the button with twenty on it and they began to rise.

"Where's the Star Key?" asked Alex. Matt put his hand in his pocket and took it out.  
"Here" he said giving the key to Alex. "Oh yeah, look," Matt put his hand down his shirt and puller out a small double sided Lance hanging from a chain.  
"According to Kero, it had strong magic, but I have no idea how to release it."  
Alex took the Lance from Matt. "Where'd you get this?" he asked.  
"It sort of…appeared in an orb of red light, and a magic circle appeared beneath me. It had a Sun in the middle, a Moon beside it and a Star on the other side."  
The elevator doors slid open and both of them stepped out and made their way down the hall.  
"What number is he in?" asked Alex.  
"2062"  
They walked down the hallway counting down the room numbers. They arrived at the room and walked in without even knocking. Chris was asleep.

"Let him sleep," muttered Alex and walked over to what he assumed was Matt's bag. He opened it and pulled out the camera which professionals would use. He turned it on and went to View Mode. He scrolled through the photos and there were some good ones. Alex sealing multiple cards, Alex soaring through the air using Jump, Alex using Aura Sight, Danze being hit by lightning and many more.

"I like the one with me sealing the Cards the best. Wind blowing everywhere, blue light surrounding me, the cards being sealed, me using Aura Sight and some kid taking pictures with his phone." Alex nearly dropped it took him a few moments to realize what he had said. Matt grabbed the camera off him. Alex looked over his shoulder and Kero flew out of his pocket. They all watched as Matt zoomed in on the kid spying on the scene. It was impossible for them to see his face with his phone in the way.

"Can you tell who it is?" asked Kero. Both of them shook their heads.  
"It has to be someone in our year. No one else was at the camping site." Explained Alex.  
Matt turned off the camera.  
"I'll go see if I can match the hair cut or, phone or anything in the yearbook."  
Alex frowned. "Not everyone listed their phone in that poll thing." He said. "Plus he could have gotten a new one or got a haircut."

Matt snatched up his bag and walked out of the room. Alex flopped onto the chair beside Chris' bed. A wave of nausea swept over him. He picked up the bin and vomited.

* * *

___**HEY GUYS!  
Long time no see!  
Well anyways I suppose you might've been wondering where I was.**_

___**LONG story but the brunt of it is:**_

___**My computer got a virus and **_

___**One of my friends was a subject to Racism, blackmail and bullying!  
So I found it really hard to write while trying to help him.**_

___**So now I'm back and better than ever!  
AND if you can guess the new saga which will start next (It was not listed) will get a dedication!**_

___**Exciting I know but that's all I got time for now!  
So until next time!  
See ya!**_

___**-ARayofHope-**_


	14. SORRY!

Dear reader…s,

**Dear reader…s,  
I got to rewrite the next saga! XD  
I wrote about my troubled social life BUT it doesn't fit in well with the story so that saga is going to be excluded and I'm going to rewrite it!**

**Sorry for the wait,**

_**ARayofHope**_


End file.
